PokeSpe GX Theater
by pikaree1
Summary: This is not a crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh! GX; it's a story I made to introduce my OCs that are the children of the Dex Holders. This has turned into a collection of plays, so to all those who read this story from the beginning and thought I was going to actually make a story: I'm very, very sorry.
1. Chapter 1: Intros part 1

**Petal: It's ridiculous. It's insane. It's cliche. It neeeds to get out of my system. Introducing my guest for the day!**

**Orange (OC): Hello! It's great to be here! My maker doesn't own Pokemon Special!**

*cue Yu-Gi-Oh Gx opening music*

PokeSpe GX! Generation next!

Petal: Here we have Orange Ketchum!

_Name: Orange Ketchum_

_Gender: Male_

_Nickname: Blonde Spike-Head_

_Partner: Pichu (male)_

_Partner's Nickname: Chu_

_Age: 17_

_Parents: Red & Yellow Ketchum_

_Sibling(s): Akai Ketchum_

_Hair: Red's hairstyle except in blonde_

_Eyes: Red_

_Personality: Headstrong & kindhearted_

_Outfit: Red baseball cap, red tunic, jeans, red sneakers_

_Additional Information: Known as the 'Battler'. Candidate for Viridian Gym Leader position_

**What do others think?**

Turqoise Oak: He's a sweet boy, but would it kill him to think things through?

Blue Oak: Tee hee! Red and Yellow, we will be in-laws if it's the last thing I do!

Ethan Hibiki: Tunic? Don't you mean dress?

Orange Ketchum: IT'S A TUNIC! STOP MAKING FUN OF THE WAY I DRESS!

Yellow Ketchum: Calm down, please...

Gray Touya: SENIOR ORANGE! TEACH ME THE WAYS OF POKEMON BATTLES!

Akai Ketchum: Big brother, were you using my Pidgeot for training again?

Orange: I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME!

Akai: _**Good.**_

Ethan: Wasn't me! *whistles casually*

Akai: *picks up a frying pan and beats the stuffing out of Ethan*

Lyra Raiva: ...I guess he had it coming, but now I have to drag him to the hospital...

Copper: *snickering* It was actually me...

**That concludes our first interview! Also- *something breaks* ETHAN! THAT WAS MY EEVEE'S SCRATCHING POST!**

_Name: Akai Ketchum_

_Gender: Female_

_Nickname: Straw Hat Gal_

_Partner: Pidgeot (Male)_

_Partner's Nickname: Oty_

_Age: 14_

_Parents: Red & Yellow Ketchum_

_Sibling(s): Orange Ketchum_

_Hair: Black; kept in a ponytail like Yellow's_

_Eyes: Red_

_Personality: Gentle & sweet_

_Outfit: Straw hat, black t-shirt, yellow jacket, black leggings, orange sneakers_

_Additional Information: Healer, has the same abilities as Yellow, can be very scary when angered_

**What do others think?**

Garnet Maple: She's a sweet kid, but when pushed to the edge, she isn't afraid to speak up for herself.

Turqoise: She has endless patience, what with putting up with my shipping craziness and all~!

Orange: She's the best little sister a guy could ask for!

Lapis Lazuli Maple: Nuh uh! Amethyst is!

Orange: No! Akai!

Crystal Hibiki: …I think I'm getting a headache.

**Stop fighting over who's little sister is better you two~!**

_Name: Turquoise Oak_

_Gender: Female_

_Nickname: Bipolar Gal_

_Partner: Charizard (male)_

_Partner's Nickname: None_

_Age: 17_

_Parents: Green and Blue Oak_

_Sibling(s): None_

_Hair: Long brown; like Blue's except with Green's bangs and 'prickles' on top of her head_

_Eyes: Green_

_Personality: Serious around new people but mischievous and Blue-like around friends_

_Outfit: Green shirt, red skirt, green socks, white sneakers, and a lab coat when helping with research_

_Additional Information: Evolves Pokemon by training and level up. Considers Lyra Raiva as her sister_

**What do others think?**

Ethan: You forgot to add that she's good-looking!

Gold Hibiki: That's my boy!

Topaz Hibiki: Eth? Look behind you.

Orange: Hibiki, you're DEAD MEAT!

Turquoise: Tee hee~ They're fighting over me, Mom!

Blue Oak: Oh ho ho ho~ You're learning, dear daughter~!

Green Oak: ...Pesky girls.

Silver & Lyra Raiva: *glare* What were you saying about big sister?

**And that concludes interview 3. She's truly her mother's daughter, and- uh-oh. Green? You might want to run. Oops, too late!**

_Name: Aquamarine Oak_

_Gender: Male_

_Nickname: Aqua_

_Partner: Scizor_

_Partner's Nickname: Scissors_

_Age: 15_

_Parents: Green & Blue Oak_

_Sibling(s): Turqoise Oak_

_Hair: Brown; prickle head_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Personality: Mischief maker_

_Outfit: Black t-shirt, jeans, black sneakers_

_Additional Information: Some people wonder about his nicknaming tendencies; he's the Trainer_

**What do others think?**

Turquoise: He's always willing to help me with a plot!

Orange: He's always willing to embarrass me!

Akai: ...He's going to give Scissors a heart attack with his recklessness someday.

Alabaster Touya: He's awesome! He can help me train my pokemon to become stars!

**Well, looks like he has an admirer. Next!**

_Name: Topaz Hibiki_

_Gender: Female_

_Nickname: Top', Golden Girl_

_Partner: Espeon (female)_

_Partner's Nickname: Esbo_

_Age: 15_

_Parents: Gold & Crystal Hibiki_

_Sibling(s): Ethan Hibiki_

_Hair: Black; Gold's exploding bangs & Crystal's gravity-defying pigtails_

_Eyes: Gold_

_Personality: Care-free_

_Outfit: Baseball cap, goggles, orange hoodie, black shorts, gold sneakers_

_Additional Information: Hatcher, frequents game corners, carries around an indestructible pool cue & skateboard, has exceptional leg strength, prankster, cheats at pool, firstborn, inherited her mother's brains_

**What do others think?**

Ethan: She's the best big sis a guy could have!

Lapis Lazuli: She's tough! I admire that in a girl!

Turquoise: Do I sense a shipping~?

Lyra: I like her better than her brother.

Ethan: …You hate me, don't you.

Lyra: Duh.

Topaz: …Darn, you woulda made a great sister-in-law.

Gold: …Darn, now I owe Silver twenty bucks.

**Looks like Gold and Topaz have to help Ethan get over 'rejection'. Speaking of Ethan…**

_Name: Ethan Hibiki_

_Gender: Male_

_Nickname: Eth', Ethan the Awesome_

_Partner: Umbreon (male)_

_Partner's Nickname: Umbree_

_Age: 15_

_Parents: Gold & Crystal Hibiki_

_Sibling(s): Topaz Hibiki_

_Hair: Navy blue; Crystal's bangs, but the rest is all Gold's_

_Eyes: Gold_

_Personality: Care-free_

_Outfit: Baseball cap, goggles, orange hoodie, black shorts, gold sneakers_

_Additional Information: Catcher, frequents game corners, carries around an indestructible pool cue & skateboard, has exceptional leg strength, prankster, cheats at pool, second born_

**What do others think?**

Lyra: I hate him. 'Nuff said.

Topaz: C'mon, he's not that bad…

Orange: He inherited his father's nicknaming skills, that's for sure.

Crystal: All I want is for one of my kids to take after me!

Akai: Er… I'm very sorry for your loss, Auntie Crys…

…**Okay, next.**

_Name: Lyra Raiva_

_Gender: Female_

_Nickname: Ly, Super Serious Gal_

_Partner: Feraligatr (Male)_

_Partner's Nickname: None_

_Age: 15_

_Parents: Silver & Soul Raiva_

_Sibling(s): None_

_Hair: Red; Silver's bangs, twin-tailed like Soul's (Soul looks like the female playable character in Heart Gold/Soul Silver)_

_Eyes: Silver_

_Personality: Serious & emotionless_

_Outfit: Black red-lined jacket, black gloves, jeans, black boots_

_Additional Information: Evolver through trade, always attacks girls who flirt with Ethan, has insane strength due to being babysat by Sapphire once, views Turquoise as an older sister, ninja-like just like her father, skilled with thefts_

**What do others think?**

Ethan: Wow, Super Serious Gal! I never knew you were the jealous type!

Lyra: Silence, you.

Topaz: Looks like there's a chance of me getting Ly as a sister-in-law after all!

Crystal: I hope she does admit to liking Ethan. Then I'll have someone sane in the family besides the Pokemon.

Silver: I trained her since she was small.

**That was short and unevent- ACK! Lyra, no! Don't throw Feraligatr at Ethan! It's not his fault he's an idiot!**

_Name: Lapis Lazuli Maple_

_Gender: Male_

_Nickname: Wild Boy; Lapis_

_Partner: Mightyena (male)_

_Partner's Nickname: Eno_

_Age: 16_

_Parents: Ruby and Sapphire Maple_

_Sibling(s): Garnet and Amethyst Maple_

_Hair: Brown; Sapphire's bangs_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Personality: Sapphire Jr. Need I say more?_

_Outfit: Black shorts, blue t-shirt, white sneakers, NO HAT!_

_Additional Information: Has little fangs like his mother. Professor Birch's assistant. Firstborn._

**What do the other's think?**

Topaz: Awesome! He swings from trees! Just like Tarzan!

Amethyst Maple: Except he wasn't raised by Darmanitan. Pop made sure of that despite Ma's protests that it would be good for him.

Ethan: The nickname Wild Boy suits him!

Lapis Lazuli: WHADDYA MEAN BY DAT, EH?!

Sapphire Maple: That's my son!

Ruby Maple: That's my _son..._

Norman Maple: Ruby! That's a fine grandson you've given me there!

**Ruby, stop it with the waterworks.**

_Name: Garnet Maple_

_Gender: Male_

_Nickname: Super Serious Dude_

_Partner: Houndoom_

_Partner's Nickname: Doom_

_Age: 16_

_Parents: Ruby & Sapphire Maple_

_Sibling(s): Lapis Lazuli & Amethyst Maple_

_Hair: Black, same style as Ruby's (minus the hat)_

_Eyes: Red_

_Personality: Serious & hard-as-nails_

_Outfit: Black t-shirt, red vest, red fingerless gloves, gray shorts, long gray socks, red sneakers, NO HAT!_

_Additional Information: Powerful battler, candidate for the position of Petalburg Gym Leader_

**What do others think?**

Akai: He's a bit on the serious side-

Ethan: Don'tcha mean a lot on the serious side?

Garnet: ...Say that again and I'll pound you flat.

Sapphire: That's my son!

Ruby: That's my _son..._

Norman: Ruby! That's a fine grandson you've given me!

Akai: -but he's actually a sweet boy.

Topaz: Yeah, I like Lapis better.

Turquoise: Oh ho ho~ Do I sense a pairing possibility~?

Blue: Atta girl~!

Green: Pesky child...

Lyra: *glares*

**Yeah, I can sense mini versions of certain Pokedex Holders. Awp! Ethan, Topaz, hold her down! Silver, what have you**_** taught**_** your daughter?! She's trying to whack Green with her Feraligator! Oh, so Sapphire babysat her when she was little... That explains a lot...**

_Name: Amethyst Maple_

_Gender: Female_

_Nickname: Amy_

_Partner: Gardevoir (female)_

_Partner's Nickname: Vovo_

_Age: 14_

_Parents: Ruby & Sapphire Maple_

_Sibling(s): Lapis Lazuli & Garnet Maple_

_Hair: Brown; same style as Sapphire's minus bandana, two buns instead of spiky ponytail_

_Eyes: Violet_

_Personality: Tough yet girly_

_Outfit: Violet bandana tied around neck, white long sleeved shirt, violet vest, violet skirt, black shorts, violet sneakers_

_Additional Information: Incredibly strong, but prefers contests; makes own clothes like Ruby_

**What do others think?**

Ethan: She needs to lose that outfit!

Topaz: Yeah, it's too girly!

Amethyst: Hey! Don't insult an outfit I personally designed and made!

Ruby: That's my daughter!

Sapphire: That's my _daughter_…

Norman: Ruby! What have you _done_ to my granddaughter?!

Amethyst: …Because you know I can totally own you in a Pokemon battle.

Sapphire: That's my daughter!

Ruby: That's my _daughter_…

Norman: Good girl, Amy!

Ethan: My nicknaming skillz weren't used!

Drew Mitsuru: Thank Arceus… Um… She can be a bit overbearing at times, but she's a good person…

**Ruby's gonna need to brush a lot of Pokemon to get over the fact that all his children openly admit to having mad battle skillz. **

_Name: Drew Mitsuru_

_Gender: Male_

_Nickname: Grasshead_

_Partner: Breloom_

_Partner's Nickname: None_

_Age: 14_

_Parents: Wally & Rose (OC) Mitsuru_

_Sibling(s): None_

_Hair: Green; like Wally's and also like Drew's from the anime_

_Eyes: Green_

_Personality: Calm & patient_

_Outfit: White long sleeve shirt, green short-sleeved jacket, jeans, & blue sneakers_

_Additional Information: Doesn't have his father's disease, shows a bit of interest in Pokemon contests, & trains under Garnet._

**What do others think?**

Amethyst: I'll make him a coordinator, just you wait! He's got a lot of untapped potential!

Garnet: He's an excellent pupil, and he can utilize all his pokemon's strengths and weaknesses.

Lapis Lazuli: Stop it wit the big words, you two... 'S makin' my head hurt...

Wally Mitsuru: Thank goodness he's got perfect health!

Emerald: WHY DON'T ANY OF THEM WANT TO STUDY UNDER ME, GOSH DARN IT?!

Ruby: Amethyst, what have I told you about speaking in front of Turquoise? Anything can be used against you.

Turquoise: ...And if I tell them to go there and make this happen here...

Lyra: ...It's at times like these when I wonder why I look up to her.

**Wow, Rald's living up to his gladiator name of Enraged Emerald! **

_Name: Adamant Kiko_

_Gender: Male_

_Nickname: Ad_

_Partner: Lucario (Male)_

_Partner's Nickname: Luc_

_Age: 14_

_Parents: Diamond & Platinum Kiko_

_Sibling(s): None_

_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Personality: Yeah, Dia Jr._

_Outfit: White beret, red scarf, white t-shirt, black vest, jeans, white sneakers_

_Additional Information: Inherited his mother's intelligence and his father's cooking abilities, trained under Riley, is the funny man in his comedy routine with Lustrous_

**What do others think?**

Lustrous Jun: He's slow, but that's okay. We make a great team!

Ethan: He may not look it, but he can plow through Mom's practice exams!

Topaz: Plus, his cooking's a hit with all us Dex Holders!

Riley: He's hardy and has great defensive capabilities, just like my old student, his father! With a little training, he and his Lucario could become Aura Guardians!

**No one has anything bad to say about Ad! Now on to his comedy partner!**

_Name: Lustrous Jun_

_Gender: Female_

_Nickname: Russie_

_Partner: Arcanine (Female)_

_Partner's Nickname: Arler_

_Age: 14_

_Parents: Pearl & Mitsumi (OC(?)) Jun_

_Sibling(s): None_

_Hair: Blonde; Pearl's bangs & two short pigtails_

_Eyes: Orange_

_Personality: Loud, impatient, & stubborn_

_Outfit: Green scarf, white long sleeve shirt, orange vest, gray skirt, brown sneakers_

_Additional Information: Has the same ability as her father, trained under Crasher Wake, is the straight… er… woman in her comedy routine with Adamant_

**What do others think?**

Adamant: She appreciates my cooking.

Topaz & Ethan: Dude. Who doesn't?

Crasher Wake: HA HA! SHE WAS A GREAT STUDENT, JUST LIKE HER FATHER AND GRANDFATHER BEFORE HER! IT WAS A PLEASURE TEACHING HER! NOW IF ONLY SHE CAUGHT A BUIZEL OR FLOATZEL!

Pearl: You're so loud, Master Wake. Don't make my daughter go deaf, ya hear?

**While Pearl threatens his old teacher, let's move on!**

_Name: Gray Touya_

_Gender: Male_

_Nickname: Ear-drum Basher _

_Partner: Unfezent_

_Partner's Nickname: Unfe_

_Age: 13_

_Parents: Black & White Touya_

_Sibling(s): Alabaster Touya_

_Hair: Brown; Black's style_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Personality: Determined, cheerful, & tough_

_Outfit: Red baseball cap, white t-shirt, black jacket, gray jeans, red sneakers_

_Additional Information: Is loud and constantly shouts out his dreams; many view him as a Black jr._

**What do others think?**

Adrina Erun: He's too much. He really is.

Alabaster Touya: Just admit you like him already. Jeez!

Adrina: ...That Aquamarine boy's sister is rubbing off on you, isn't she.

Orange: My eardrums still hurt.

Ethan: Mine too.

Topaz: And mine.

Lyra: He's worse than Ethan if such a thing is possible.

**Ooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay... moving on!**

_Name: Alabaster Touya_

_Gender: Female_

_Nickname: Allie_

_Partner: Samurott_

_Partner's Nickname: Samantha_

_Age: 14_

_Parents: Black & White Touya_

_Sibling(s): Gray Touya_

_Hair: Brown; two pigtails like White's ponytail_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Personality: Determined, cheerful, & occasionally obsessive about her dream_

_Outfit: White & pink baseball cap, white tank top, blue vest, blue & white shorts, white boots_

_Additional Information: Is determined to raise top-of-the-line pokemon actors who will star in action movies; shouts out her dreams along with her brother_

**What do others think?**

Aquamarine Oak: She's noisy, but she knows her pokemon!

Amethyst: My eardrums...

Alabaster: SENIOR AMETHYST! MAKE COSTUMES FOR MY POKEMON!

Everyone: Oh, our aching ears...

**Now that's what I would call twinning if they were the same age!**

_Name: Adrina Erun_

_Gender: Female_

_Nickname: Adri_

_Partner: Stoutland_

_Partner's Nickname: None_

_Age: 13_

_Parents: Cheren & Bianca Erun_

_Sibling(s): None_

_Hair: Black; Bianca's style_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Personality: Intelligent & serious_

_Outfit: Gray beret, red-rimmed glasses, white long sleeved shirt, blue vest, gray skirt, gray shoes_

_Additional Information: ...She's kind of like Cheren, and she intends to take over his gym someday._

**What do others think?**

Gray & Alabaster: ...She's waaaaaaaaaaaaay too uptight.

Lyra: No, she's mature.

Ethan: Whatevs.

Lyra: Ethan... My Feraligatr needs a new training dummy...

Ethan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Gray & Alabaster: Wow, and they say we're loud!

Orange: I sometimes think that she's the only sane one in our group.

**Gee, Orange, that's not nice to your juniors. Ah! Lyra, down! Heel! Silver, control your daughter! ...No, Gold, you may not sue Silver. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand we're done! Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Intros part 2

**Copper: Okay, my first OC is Grisseo Something!**

**Grisseo (OC): You people are crazy if you think this bumblin' twit here owns PokeSpe!**

**Copper: You'll regret that later!**

*cue Yu-Gi-Oh GX opening music*

PokeSpe GX! Generation next!

_First name: Grisseo_

_Last name: Unknown_

_Gender: Male_

_Partner: Darkrai_

_Partner's nickname: Darkrai_

_Other Partner: Noivern_

_Other Partner's nickname: #IHateGarconMorris_

_Age: ?_

_Nickname: Emerald's Only Apprentice_

_Parents: Orphan, Raised by Darkrai_

_Sibling(s): Darkrai, Darkrai, and Darkrai_

_Hair: Pitch-Black, like a Darkrai_

_Personality: Quick to anger, quick to excite, quick to disappoint_

_Eyes: Green, like a Darkrai's_

_Outfit: White hat (like a Darkrai's hair), red scarf (like a Darkrai's...thingy...), black long-sleeved shirt, black gloves, black long pants, and black shoes._

_Additional information: Once took a trip to Kalos, went to Restaurant Le Wow, lost all his Poke trying to get a star in Rotation Battle meal, couldn't beat Garcon Morris, so got a Noivern with Infiltrator, hence, the nickname. Pretty good in a Pokemon Battle, but can't perform his way out of a paper bag._

_Battle style: All fight and no think._

**What do others think?**

Emerald: He's obviously the best of the new trainers, because he was trained by me!

Omega (OC): He's a bit unorthodox with the way he doesn't think about what he does before he does it...

Alpha (OC): His way of thinking makes him unafraid to do new things! I wish Omega over here would fight like that...

Omega: Hey! You dissin' my Mew?!

Lapis Lazuli Maple: YOU CREATED AN ARTIFICIAL POKEMON! HOW COULD YOU?!

Garnet & Amethyst Maple: Calm down, bro...

Akai Ketchum: I-If I may say something? This Pokemon is actually alive, just like Mewtwo. I-I can hear its thoughts...

Turquoise Oak: Know any girls, boys~?

Orange Ketchum: Turquoise, you're a matchmaker through and through. Akai, what are the Mew's thoughts?

Akai Ketchum: Do you really want to know, big brother?

Orange Ketchum: O' course!

Akai Ketchum: 'Mew mew mew! Mew... Mew mew mew mew! MEW MEW MEW! MEW MEW mew MEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!' Kinda like that. That was so embarrassing...

Ethan Hibiki: You need a new nickname! How about Dark'n'Depressed Dude?

Gray Touya: SENIOR GRISSEO! TEACH ME THE WAYS OF POKEMON BATTLE!


	3. Chapter 3: Done at last

**Copper: All right, here are the quintuplets!**

**Alpha (OC): Hi!**

**Beta (OC): Hi...**

**Gamma (OC): WHY ARE YOU CRAZY PEOPLE ALL LOOKING AT ME EXPECTANTLY, HUH?!**

**Delta (OC): It's 'cause they expect you to say hi...hi, readers...**

**Omega (OC): Hi! Copper doesn't own PokeSpe!**

_First name: Alpha_

_Last name: Unknown_

_Gender: Male_

_Partner: Mewthree_

_Partner's nickname: Mewtwotwo_

_Age: ?_

_Nickname: The Top Dawg_

_Parents: Orphan, adopted by Blaine_

_Siblings: Beta, Gamma, Delta, Omega_

_Hair: Ocean blue_

_Personality: Rambunctious and loud_

_Eyes: Deep-sea blue_

_Outfit: Blue cap, green tee, black pants, sprinting shoes_

_Additional information: He really doesn't like the Pokemon Association because they didn't let him enter the tournament when he was 5._

_Battle style: All-out offensive, doesn't use "useless tricks like status conditions because they'll only be a hindrance. They're the reason Omega's so weak."_

**What do others think?**

Ethan Hibiki: I've got my new best bud!

Lyra Raiva: Thank Arceus. Now he won't bug me anymore.

Ethan: But you're not my bestie! You're my rival!

Lyra: And just when I thought I'd gotten rid of him...

Adamant Kiko: *munch* You need *munch* to use a little bit of strategy.

Turquoise Oak: Like I keep telling Orange, plan ahead!

Omega: You suck, bro!

Beta & Delta: ...

Gamma: WHAT'S WRONG WITCHA?! YER GONNA LOSE LIKE THAT!

**Okay, that was fairly bad...**

_First name: Beta_

_Last name: Unknown_

_Gender: Male_

_Partner: Cubchoo_

_Partner's nickname: Cubby_

_Age: ?_

_Nickname: Super Spacy Dude_

_Parents: Orphan, raised by Blaine_

_Siblings: Alpha, Gamma, Delta, Omega _

_Hair: Black_

_Personality: Mostly found spacing out, but if pushed to the limit, he is vicious. Adores his Cubchoo, Cubby._

_Eyes: Blue-green_

_Outfit: Gray hat, tee, gloves, and pants. White shoes._

_Additional information: He has a secret Pokemon. Do anything to his beloved Cubby and you're dead meat._

_Battle style: The day he battles unprovoked is the day the world ends. If he does battle, he is incredibly powerful and unpredictable. _

**What do others think?**

Turquoise: Huh. Reminds me of Uncle Ruby's previous situation~ Who's the lucky girl who caused you to stop battling~?

Beta: ...*snaps out of spacing out* Whadja say? Whatever. *plays with Cubby*

Adamant: *munch* I win the *munch* spacing out *munch* contest. *munch*

Amethyst: OH MY ARCEUS! CUBBY-CHAN IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORSABLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLES! CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!

Lustrous: Ad! No, Adamant, we need to practice our routine! Do something stupid so I can hit you!

Adamant: Huh?!

Lustrous: And put that food down! *punches Adamant*

*Cubby walks off on its own*

*Cubby comes back looking sad*

Beta: NOOO! CUBBY! WHAT'S WRONG?!

Cubby: Cub choo choo cub choo! (That guy over there *indicates Ethan*, he didn't wanna be my friend! He hurt my feelings!)

Beta: ETHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! HOW DARE YOU! GO! ARCEUS!

Arceus: *comes out of PokeBall*

Beta: ARCEUS! MEGA EVOLVE NOW!

Arceus: *mega evolves*

Beta: MEGA ARCEUS, USE JUDGEMENT ON THAT KID! *indicates Ethan*

Arceus: Y-you're sure?

Beta: DO IT! AND SHOW NO MERCY!

*everything except Pokemon and humans (excluding Ethan) within 5 miles=destroyed*

Lyra: Such... such power... PLEASE! YOU MUST TEACH ME! THEN I CAN DESTROY ETHAN AND SEND HIM PERMANENTLY TO THE HOSPITAL!

Arceus: _I can't let the boss know I held back on that one..._

Turquoise: Our... our house... and the laboratory!

Aquamarine: Hoo boy. Mum and Dad are gonna throw a fit.

Green: My lab! My research documents! The badges for my challengers! That photo I have of the first generation Dex Holder reunion where I have Red in a headlock!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Blue: Our house! Our beautiful four-story house! With a pool that has a shallow end and a deep end! And a beautiful rose garden! With fountains that have real Goldeen swimming in it! And the giant trampoline! Not to mention our ice skating rink made especially to suit a Cubchoo to ensure perfect temperature to keep the ice intact! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Beta: All right Arceus, rebuild the ice skating rink!

Arceus: S-sure, boss! *rebuilds the ice skating rink*

Beta: It's okay now, Cubby! No one's gonna be mean to you anymore...RIGHT? *glares at the rest of the group*

Everyone except Lyra & Ethan: R-right!

Ethan: Yeah, yeah... Can you get me to the hospital now?

Lyra: Of course! In fact, I'll personally see to it that all Cubchoo haters are punished! However! In exchange, PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO GAIN THE POWER YOU USED ON ETHAN!

**Yeek! Beta's scary! Next is Gamma.**

_First name: Gamma_

_Last name: Unknown_

_Gender: Male_

_Partner: Deoxys_

_Partner's nickname: Deoxyribonuclaicacid_

_Age: ? _

_Nickname: Anger Issues Guy_

_Parents: Orphan, raised by Blaine_

_Sibling(s): Alpha, Beta, Delta, Omega_

_Hair: Brown_

_Personality: Ethan's nickname was straight on target this time._

_Eyes: Red_

_Outfit: Has a Deoxys suit_

_Additional information: Um, yeah. When he gets mad, he gets _**mad.**

_Battle style: More of a person who does not notice stat drops, just Psycho Boosts away._

**What do others think?**

Everyone except Ethan: *hiding*

Ethan: Yo, I was right on target like always, dudes and dudettes!

Gamma: Deoxys! Psycho Boost this kid just for saying 'dudes and dudettes'!

Lyra: *drags Ethan into her incredibly sturdy hiding place/shield* *whispers* Don't think this means I don't hate you! I just don't want you taken down by someone who doesn't have a good reason for it, unlike me!

Turquoise: *whispers* Mangaquestshipping, Generation 2!

Crystal: *whispers* So then Ly's gonna be my daughter-in-law! Yay! I'll finally have a daughter who's like me!

Topaz: *whispers* And then there's gonna be Wildsideshipping, Generation 2, right?

Blue: *whispers* Why of course, my dear! LapisTopaz 4eva!

**So, next is Delta. Gamma don't Psycho Boost me!**

_First name: Delta_

_Last name: Unknown_

_Gender: Male_

_Partner: Primal Rayquayza_

_Partner's nickname: Ray_

_Age: ?_

_Nickname: Party Kaboomer_

_Parents: orphan, raised by Blaine_

_Sibling(s): Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Omega_

_Hair: Green_

_Personality: Pessimistic_

_Eyes: Green_

_Outfit: Green tee, black cap, purple pants, pink sneakers_

_Additional information: Once won a Most Terribly dressed contest. Not that he cared..._

_Battle style: Battle? Him? Yeah, right._

**What do others think?**

Turquoise: Hey, li'l bro, remind you of anything?  
Aquamarine: Yup. That anime we watched together 'cause I liked the action and you liked the romance. It was either called Feudal Fairytale or Inuyasha...

Turquoise: 'We'd better be extra nice to this guy.' 'Even if he has a punk haircut?' 'Especially then! We'll have to be nice even if his pants are pink or purple!' Oh, how wrong Kagome's friends were... Hey, Inuyasha never officially met Hojo! Darn, that would be totally epic. I can see it now: Hojo walks over to Kagome to ask her out only to find her talking all friendly-like to a tough-looking guy who could pound his weak, wimpy behind into the next 500 years! Kagome hugs Inuyasha because he actually did something right for once, and then...!

Aquamarine: !..And then! Inuyasha pulls out Tetsusaiga, and Hojo is somehow a black belt in karate, and-

Orange: Sorry, but you're talking too much...

Akai: Delta! Would you like a sunflower chain to cheer yourself up?

Garnet: *shudders* A sunflower chain... I wish you luck, Delta...

Delta: No thanks... It'd probably break and wilt...

Akai: But that's why you should enjoy while it's whole and new!

Delta: Ray, let's go back to the ozone layer... we never finished our tea...

**Weirdos...Finally, Omega.**

_First name: Omega_

_Last name: Unknown_

_Gender: Male_

_Partner: Mew_

_Partner's nickname: Mew_

_Age: ?_

_Nickname: UnderDawg_

_Parents: Orphan, raised by Blaine _

_Sibling(s): Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta_

_Hair: Fire red_

_Personality: Rambunctious and loud_

_Eyes: Leaf green_

_Outfit: Red tee, black pants, blue sprinting shoes_

_Additional information: Likes the Pokemon League because they didn't let Alpha into the tournament when he was five._

_Battle style: Burn. Poison. Paralyze. Sleep. Freeze. Only statuses 'cause "using offensive moves will only put you in danger."_

**What do others think?**

Lapis Lazuli: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMP!

Topaz: Tarzan says what?

Lapis Lazuli: Wimp.

Akai: That's mean!

Orange: Let it go, little sis. Still, I agree that you shouldn't rely on statuses. What if you're fighting a fire-steel-type?

Omega: I have a backup plan! The Art of Mewtation!

Lyra: Art of Transformation! *transforms into Sasuke Uchiha* Typical ninja. Art of Transformation! *transforms into Naruto Uzumaki* Awesome ninja!

Omega: Mewtating is awesome!

**Copper: Awright, we finished the intros! R&R! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Scenarios 1

**Orange**

Orange Ketchum had just come back from Mt. Silver. "I'm home!" he called cheerfully.

Two pattering sets of feet rushed towards him. "Big brother!" Akai squealed.

Orange grinned. "Hi, squirt," he said affectionately, ruffling her hair.

Turquoise approached him with a serious expression on her face. "Hello, stranger," she said gruffly. "State your business and leave."

Orange smirked. "Oh, nothing," he murmured casually. "Just telling my friend about people I met on my travels."

The girl dropped all guises and rushed over to him. "Meet any girls?" she pried; however, Orange couldn't sense any of the usual mischief in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Quoise?" he asked in concern.

"Nothing," she said quickly- a little too quickly in Orange's opinion. He glanced at his sister.

"She's got a crush on you, but apparently the matchmaker's code forbids it," the black-haired girl stated matter-of-factly.

Turquoise ran off while Orange simply stared in shock and joy.

At that very moment, birds started chirping and the sun shone brightly. "Just a dream," Orange muttered sadly. "Too bad."

"Orange!" a voice called. "Pack your bags; we're heading home!"

"Coming!" Orange shouted back. "Maybe I can get some blackmail on Dad and use it to bribe Aunt Blue into helping me..."

* * *

**Akai**

Akai spent the day healing pokemon. Turquoise would come by once in a while to see how she was doing and tease her. At the end of the day, she visited the Petalburgh Gym and healed Garnet's pokemon. The end.

* * *

**Turquoise**

Turquoise was scribbling in a diary Lyra had given her- the redhead had said something about venting shippings on the poor innocent book instead of her, whatever that meant.

_Crimsonshipping: Akai and Garnet. He's strong and can protect her while she can heal his pokemon before a battle._

_Dreamtrainingshipping: Aquamarine and Alabaster. He loves training her pokemon to help her accomplish her dream while she keeps him together and organized._

_MangaquestshippingII: Ethan and Lyra. They care for each other however much they deny it. Ethan's big heart welcomes the tsundere Lyra, and she provides some form of discipline._

_WildsideshippingII: Topaz and Lapis Lazuli. They're able to keep up with each other and are both rambunctious and energetic._

_RaltsshippingII: Amethyst and Drew. Drew gave Amy a Ralts that she raised into a Gardevoir. He's patient enough to put up with her, and she enjoys his company._

_Griseousshipping: Adamant and Lustrous. Palkia, Dialga, Giratina. Lustrous Orb, Adamant Orb, Griseous Orb. They work as a perfect team despite certain peculiarities- coughshekeepsonwhackinghimforthesakeofcomedycough- and they can appreciate the other's talents. Note to self: Don't let Grisseo hear what this particular shipping is called._

_Middleshipping: Gray and Adrina. Adrina wears gray. Gray's name is gray. Adrina keeps a tight rein on Gray while he can count on her as a sort of beacon._

_Oppositeshipping: Orange and Turquoise ('twould be moi!). One's a dense, clueless idiot, and the other- me!- is a matchmaker extraordinaire! I'd be the brains, he'd be the brawn! He's sweet and doesn't mind my seemingly random and endless chatter! Plus, he gets brownie points for the awesome potential sister-in-law!_

Turquoise gently closed the book. It was time for her meddling lesson with Mum.

* * *

**Aquamarine**

A certain blue-eyed prickle head was helping Alabaster train her pokemon. "One more lap!" he encouraged Samantha, the Samurott. "If you want to use your full strength capacity, then you'll have to build up your muscle strength and flexibility! You can do it!" In the meantime, Alabaster was doing the paperwork Great-grandfather had given him whilst keeping a watchful eye over her partner. For them, life was simple and easy.

* * *

**Ethan** **& Topaz**

The two of them were dominating the pool table...

...until the white cover came off their pokeballs and they made a run for it on their skateboards. On the way out of the Game Corner, Ethan flirted with some girls and tried to get their numbers before his sister rushed back, scolded him, tweaked his ear, and screamed that he belonged with Super Serious Gal. Everyday was easygoing and relaxed unless it was a Tuesday. Tuesday was their turn to save the world. It wasn't fair the the Kanto Dex Holders got to do it at the start of the week and get it over with! Aw, whatever. It was time to go bother Super Serious Gal anyway.

* * *

**Lyra**

The redhead was walking through Goldenrod City after a visit to Turquoise. Upon reaching the Game Corner, she saw Ethan flirting with some girls in front of the entrance. Soon enough, Topaz rushed over to him, scolded him, tweaked his ear, and...

...screamed that he belonged to 'Super Serious Gal' before dragging him off. As soon as the twins left, she leaped down, issued some 100% serious threats to the giggling girls who were looking at a new number on their pokegears. She followed the Hibiki pair until she saw Topaz, the smart one, head off to the lab. She 'ninja-ed' off the tree branch she was crouched on and promptly beat up the screaming Ethan. The neighbors weren't disturbed by this since it happened at least twice a week. However, they were certainly shocked when she dropped a heart-shaped box on his still form and murmured, "Happy Valentine's Day, idiot."

They were silent for a while before someone said, "Who's gonna call the psychologist?"

* * *

**Garnet**

Garnet was a tough gym leader. He mercilessly attacked his challengers without showing emotion, but when he saw Akai caring for his pokemon, he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Lapis Lazuli**

Lapis was swinging on vines from tree to tree on his way to the clubhouse that had previously been his parents' secret base. On his way there, he saw a clump of yellow buttercups. _Like her golden eyes_, he thought before ramming into a tree from lack of concentration. Yes, only she, a professional trouble-maker, could cause him that much trouble by just being in his thoughts in all her pool cue wielding glory.

* * *

**Amethyst & Drew**

Amethyst squealed in delight as she watched her two students in the art of Pokemon Coordinating. "Drew, Breloom's movements have to be much quicker," she called. "And Beta? If you continue to stuff Cubby with PokeBlocks, you'll have to rename the poor cutie Chubby."

Drew nodded and sped up the treadmill he and his pokemon were training on. Beta continued to feed Cubby PokeBlocks, and Cubby didn't gain a pound.

Amethyst shook her head. "I'll never understand how pokemon don't gain weight. Oh, if only I was one of them! Then I could eat sweets to my heart's- and stomach's- content."

* * *

**Adamant **

Adamant took the chocolate cookies out of the oven. "Five... four... three... two... one."

"AD! I mean, Adamant, we need to prac-!"

He stuffed a cookie into her mouth. "Is it good?" he asked cheerfully.

You could practically see her sprout angel wings and a halo. "So... yummy... NO! WHAT AM I THINKING?! WE NEED TO PRACTICE, NOT EAT!" she screamed.

Adamant simply smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Lustrous**

"Speaking of pokemon!"

"Speaking of pokemon!"

"Sometimes their names reflect what they are!

"They sure do! Turtwig is turtle twig, Monferno is monkey inferno, Empoleon is Emperor Napoleon, Exeggcute is eggs are cute, omelettes are made with the cute eggs-"

"DUMMY! *slaps Adamant with a paper folding fan* Omelettes aren't pokemon!"

Adamant was very slappable if nothing else.

* * *

**Alabaster**

Alabaster blazed through the pile of papers like it was nothing. "There's a comma missing here! And a misspelled word there! Not to mention this dependent clause! Plus, don't even get me _started_ about the total lack of punctuation!"

Aquamarine sweatdropped. "Thanks for proofreading my research papers, Allie..."

"Less talking, more training!" she barked. "Samantha is going on set in just _two weeks_!"

Aquamarine sweatdropped again. "Yes ma'am..."

* * *

**Gray**

Gray faced the sea, drew in a deep breath, and screamed, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GOING TO THE POKEMON LEAGUE, AND I'M GONNA _**WIN**_! WATCH OUT ELITE FOUR! MARSHAL, CAITLIN, SHAUNTAL, AND GRIMSLEY! YOU TOO, ALDER, REIGNING CHAMP! _**I'M GONNA BEAT YOU **__**ALL**__**!**_" Then he walked away from the cliffs edge and started munching on a cookie while watching his sister screaming at the researcher boy.

* * *

**Adrina**

Adrina has nothing to say to you readers because she's busy with some research for Professor Juniper. We're very sorry about any inconvenience this may cause.

**It took me three days... And it isn't even that much... I'm so lazy... So I'll put an extra thing!**

_Ethan and Topaz went up the hill to fetch a pail of water for a prank._

_Ethan fell down_

_And broke his pool cue_

_And Topaz came skateboarding after saying that it made no sense since the pool cue was indestructible and Ethan shrugged and said it was poetical license and believe me, after doing this, I need a lot of the stuff._


	5. Chapter 5: Scenarios 2

**Copper: Hey Delta, do I own PokeSpe?**

**Delta: Nope...**

**Grisseo**

Grisseo told the Dexholders about his inability to remember names. Orange immediately asked a question.

"Really? What's her name?" Orange asked, indicating Turquoise.

"Who?" Grisseo asked.

"The" -Orange couldn't help himself- "cute brunette over there!"

Turquoise blushed, Lyra glared, and Akai and Aquamarine giggled- or, as Aqua put it, he 'man-giggled'- over the fact that their older siblings liked each other. Then they made plans to meet at that new restaurant in Cerulean City to discuss matchmaking and overprotective-surrogate-sister-thwarting- not to mention who would take first turn babysitting the little niece or nephew, but that would be years later.

_Brown hair, huh, _Grisseo thought. "Okay- her name is Brown!"

"No!" Orange said, a tad angrily.

"What? Bob?" Grisseo guessed.

"NO! HER NAME IS TURQUOISE! AND I THINK IT'S A PRETTY NAME THAT SUITS HER CAUSE SHE'S ALSO REALLY PRETTY AND SHE IS MY CRU-oops!" Orange turned beet red because of what he had just said. Blue cackled in the background. Even Green cracked a smile.

Red smiled and said to Yellow, "Reminds me of myself," and she giggled.

"-SH! And ONE TRUE LOVE!" Akai and Aquamarine finished for him before dissolving into joyful laughter. Gold, Ethan, a

and Topaz set up the betting pool for how long it would take for Orange and Turquoise to become an item. Grisseo hid while Orange sent out his Super Rising Thunder on him.

**I told you you'd pay.**

**Alpha**

Alpha just now realized that he was eligible to compete in the Pokemon League. But when he went to the League registration, they said he had to wait until November, which made him hate them even more. He went to the clubhouse to blow off some steam. However, Orange and Turquoise were sitting on his favorite couch, trying not to look at each other. So, Alpha grabbed them, brought them to the nearest cafe, dropped them at a table, left, and went back to the clubhouse to relax on his fav sofa.

The waitress at the cafe, when taking Orange and Turquoise's order, said to Orange, "What would you and your girlfriend like today?"

Orange turned more red than a Flareon. "I-It's not like that! We were innocently sitting in the clubhouse Akai made in Viridian Forest, minding our own business, and then Alpha just grabbed us and dropped us here!"

Turquoise punched his shoulder playfully. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Orange! I'd like a cream pie and lemonade."

"S-Strawberry shortcake and coffee," Orange stuttered, staring at Turquoise with nothing short of awe. She mouthed 'Play along. Couples get a discount.'

**Looks like everyone is looking forward to November! ORAS for us and the League for Alpha.**

**Beta**

Beta had gotten into contests recently. He wanted to show off Cubby's cuteness to the world, so he trained under Ruby. Ruby taught him the ins and outs of Pokemon Contests, and so Beta became obsessed with making PokeBlocks. One day he saw a PokeBlock machine that had a sign that said 'BEST POKEBLOCKS MADE IN THE WORLD. FOR COUPLES ONLY.' Naturally, he grabbed Orange and Turquoise. "You guys are a couple," he said, "so you make me those PokeBlocks!"

Orange blinked with an 'I don't know how to' look on his face. Turquoise giggled and pointed out that even if only couples could operate the machine, he could still supervise them and give them directions. A reporter came along and saw Orange and Turquoise. "You must try out the PokeBlock Maker! The cuter the couple and the more supporters, the better quality the PokeBlock! It's easy to make PokeBlocks, just tap the button when the spinner passes by your spot!" And with that, he shoved them into their seats at the machine. Within a minute, a gigantic crowd had gathered and was cheering them on, their own parents included.

"Do it," Beta threatened, "or Arceus will have a lovebird pie tonight."

Blue was laughing maniacally. Her peers were sweatdropping. Orange was his father's name from embarrassment, and he slammed down the button. Hard. And Turquoise was still giggling about Beta's threat- not the threat itself, of course, but the words used.

When the PokeBlocks were made, Beta took them and fed them all to his beloved Cubby, maxing out its cuteness condition. He won thousands upon thousands of ribbons and trophies for it, and soon Cubby had a whole room full of them.

**'Lovebird pie'? How does he say that so seriously?**

**Gamma**

"I DON'T NEED NO STINKIN' STORY ABOUT ME, GOT IT?!"

**He hates me! T-T But then again, he hates everyone... ¬_¬**

**Delta**

"Don't write a story about me... It'll probably be bad... Ray, let's finish our Depressing Tea..."

**So that's why he's always so depressed...**

**Omega**

Omega was practicing his battle skills and finally, his Mew mastered the Art of Mewtation. He evilly told it to Mewtate into Orange and write a love letter to Turquoise, then had it Mewtate into Turquoise and write a love letter to Orange. You didn't want to be in his shoes when he got caught. However, you definitely _did_ want to be his tastebuds when Akai and Aquamarine, who had taken up baking and were learning from Adamant, heard about it.

**Copper, over & out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Aladdin

**Petal: Alright, time for the real story to begin!**

**Orange: There's a story?**

**Petal: Yes. Now be quiet.**

**Turquoise: She doesn't own PokeSpe.**

The second generation of Dex Holders was lounging around in their clubhouse that was previously known as Sapphire's secret base when a redhead crashed through the ceiling. No, it was not Lyra. The girl strode up to Orange and said, "Orange, I am your granddaughter," in a Darth Vader voice. She chuckled at his shocked face. "Petal Ketchum; it's nice to make your acquaintance. The reason I can meet you guys is because I'm one of the two guardians of time and space. The reason I _came_ to meet you guys is because," her eyes glinted evilly, "I'm opening up PokeSpe GX Theater, and _you're_ gonna be the actors. Turquoise, get 'em to the theater at 7 o'clock sharp to pick up their scripts." She smiled maliciously. "Let the torture begin.

* * *

The Dex Holders had gathered at the run-down old theater. "This place is a mess," Ethan commented.  
Petal grinned. "Not for long." Then she clasped her hands together and wailed, "Oh, it's a tragedy! Cubby will never be able to truly shine onstage if his surroundings are so awful!"

Beta had the entire place dusted, mopped, polished, and refurnished in about five seconds flat.

Petal smirked. "That's more like it. The cast is on that Cubchoo decorated bulletin board over there, and the scripts are on the table next to it. Let's get this party started!"

_Play: Aladdin_

"Aw, c'mon, that's so cliché!" Topaz complained.

"Shut it. I picked this play," Turquoise growled.

_Aladdin: Orange Ketchum_

_Princess Jasmine: Turquoise Oak_

_Abu: Chu_

_Raja: Arler_

_Sultan: Emerald_

_Jafar: Omega_

_Iago: Mew_

_Cave Voice: Gray_

_Carpet: A random giant stunfisk controlled by Vovo_

_Lamp salesman: Magikarp Salesman from the anime_

_Orphan kids: Akai Ketchum and Adamant Barrage_

"Hey!" objected Lustrous. "His last name isn't barrage!"

"Yeah," added Lapis. "That's one of Inuyasha's techniques with the Tetsusaiga from the anime/manga Inuyasha!"

_Orphan kids: Akai Ketchum and Adamant Kiko_

_Genie: Grisseo Darkrai_

_Prince #1: Gamma_

_Everyone else: Everyone else_

_Scriptwriters: Petal and Copper Ketchiro_

Orange blinked. "I'm Aladdin?!"

Turquoise hugged him. "And I'm Jasmine! Yay!"

"Why do I get the short role?!" Emerald-the-midget demanded.

"I'M THE BAD GUY?!" Omega screamed.

"Mew mew mew!" Mew mewed gleefully.

"PSYCHO BOOST THEM FOR MAKING ME PRINCE #1!" Gamma shouted.

Lustrous sweatdropped. "Dude. They gave you a role where you get to attack Orange."

"PSYCHO BOOST ORANGE FOR PRACTICE!" Gamma shouted.

Akai and Adamant were coping in two very different ways. Akai was scuffing the ground while Adamant stuffed his face.

Grisseo stared at Darkrai. "I'm the genie. I look like a Darkrai. That means you're a genie, too. GRANT MY WISHES!" he yelled joyfully with sparkles in his eyes.

Everyone else except Lyra was chattering excitedly.

Lyra's left eye twitched. "Am I seriously the only one who notices the break of the fourth wall? 'Magikarp salesman from the anime'… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

(note that this will be written in script format)

After many weeks of practice, the curtain opened. The first generation of Dex Holders were highly anticipating the play by their children, their comrade, and their children's comrades.

*Yu-Gi-Oh! GX opening music starts*

_Chillin' out with the crew at the clubhouse  
_

_Finding trouble, never working too hard,  
_

_Well in a battle I never knew this,  
_

_Some things you gotta learn in this,  
_

_Tough times, hard climbs,  
_

_We'll take 'em on together.  
_

_Right now, let's go!  
_

_PokeSpe GX! Generation Next!  
_

_Battle on, get your battle on!  
_

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!  
_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_We'll win the battle and become the champs!  
_

_(Guitar Solo)  
_

_We'll win the battle somehow...yeah!  
_

_PokeSpe GX!  
_

_Battle on, get your battle on!  
_

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!  
_

_Come on and get your battle on!_

Red: PokeSpe Theater presents their first production: Orangaddin!

Yellow: This story is a taken from the Disney movie Aladdin! It isn't word for word of the movie due to the scriptwriter having not watched it for years!

Magikarp Salesman: What would you like to buy? I have all sorts of wares. Wait! Don't go! I've got something that will interest you. This lamp is not an ordinary lamp. It is magic, and they say that it once contained a genie. Let me tell you the story…

Omega: Jeez, I can't believe I'm the bad guy… Huh? We're on? Oops! Uh… what'm I s'posed to do, again?

Mew: Mew mew mew!

Omega: Oh, right. *throws Heracross charm into the sand. The Heracross charm flies off* Whoa! Cool! Oh, I'm supposed to follow it? Okay, let's go! *follows Heracross*

Audience: *sweatdropping* He's a bad guy?

Omega: Whoa! Lookit that giant cave! It looks like a Pyroar's head! Kay, what next… *checks script* YEAH! Alright, Alpha, into the cave!

Alpha: *gulps and enters cave* *cave caves in*

Gray: ONLY THE UNCLE DIA IN THE ROUGH MAY ENTER!

Alabaster: IDIOT! IT'S DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH!

Omega: Okay! I'll go find that 'Uncle Dia in the rough' and come back!

Alabaster: IDIOTS! I SAID DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH!

Omega: *about to go into the audience and grab Diamond*

Turquoise & Alabaster: *hit him with a double mallet & paper fan combo* IT'S DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH! STOP RUINING OUR PLAY!

Aquamarine: Er… Let's move onto our next scene now…

Orange: Time for breakfast, Chu!

Chu: *coughs*

Orange: Time for breakfast, Abu!

Chu: *coughs again*

Orange: Time for breakfast, Sneeze!

Chu: *zaps him*

Orange: Time for breakfast, Achu!

Orange & Chu: *zip into town*

Orange & Chu: *running from guards with a piece of bread each*

Amethyst: In trouble again, Aladdin?

Orange: Heh! You're only in trouble if you're caught! Or if all your Pokemon have fainted! And Chu's right here, perfectly healthy!

Chu: *waves from a roof top* Chu pi! (Goodbye!)

Orange: Um… okay! You're only in trouble if you're caught!

Lyra: You're about to be.

Orange: *surrounded* I'm in trouble.

Lyra: Toldja.

Orange: *flees for his life*

Lyra: Idiot. You have to cover your tracks.

Orange & Chu: *escape and settle down in an alley*

Orange: Time to eat! *about to take a bite*

Akai & Adamant: *digging through a barrel of fish bones for food*

Orange: MY POOR ADORABLE INNOCENT LITTLE SISTER! SHE'S HUNGRY! *runs over to Akai* EAT THIS BEFORE YOU DIE OF STARVATION!

Akai: Um… thanks?

Orange: *glares at Chu*

Chu: *gives bread to Adamant*

Akai & Adamant: *chow down*

Petal: I forget how the rest of this goes… I'm skipping ahead…

* * *

Gamma: *on his way to the palace*

Akai & Adamant: *run across his path*

Gamma: _DEOXYRIBONUCLAICACID! PSYCHO BOOST!_

Orange: NOOOOOO! AKAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! *shields Akai & Adamant* *flat on his face at the side of the road*

Chu: *laughing his tail off*

Gamma: *proceeds to palace* HMPH. STREET RAT. MAYBE IF YOU HAD GIVEN ME SOME MUNCHIES…

Gamma: *exits palace with the seat of his pants ripped off* WHEN I GET DEOXYRIBONUCLAICACID BACK, YOU'LL ALL PAY!

Emerald: Hurry up and escape so we can get this play over with.

Turquoise: Yeah, yeah… PROPS!

Adrina: *changes setting to night*

Turquoise: *climbs on top of Arler* Thanks for the lift! *jumps over the wall*

Arler: Arca ca ca nine arca… (She's heavier than she looks…)

Turquoise: *pops back up* I heard that! What a rude Pokemon! *disappears*

* * *

Chu: *grabs watermelon*

Orange: *also grabs watermelon- luckily, the stall owner (Aquamarine) is preoccupied with Chu*

Aquamarine: *hugs retrieved watermelon and turns around* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *yep, he noticed Orange took one*

Orange & Chu: *gobble watermelon*

Akai: *trying to reach an apple*

Turquoise: *gets it for her* Here you go!

Akai: *smiles and runs off to eat apple- I don't think she spoke in the movie*

Aquamarine: Uh… you need to pay for that, y'know, sis.

Turquoise: *whacks him with mallet of doom* Wait! Don't hurt me! Just let me get money from the sultan!

Aquamarine: Uh… I don't think Uncle Rald will give you any money…

Orange: *pops up out of nowhere* There you are, dear sister! Um, she thinks the Pichu's the sultan.

Turquoise: Wha-

Orange: *whispering* Just play along!

Turquoise: *bows to Chu* Hello sultan. How may I serve you?

Chu: *puffs out his chest*

Orange: In any case, we'd better be going to the doctor!

Turquoise: *to a Numel* Hello doctor. How are you?

Orange: Not that one… C'mon, Abu! *drags away Chu, who has gems stuffed in his little vest*

Aquamarine: *realizes he didn't get any money* Hey! That's thieving! Aw, who cares; this happens every day anyway…

Turquoise: *runs back and hits him with the Mallet of Doom* Bad Aqua! You're a terrible actor!

* * *

Orange & Turquoise: *running from guards* *hit a dead end* Uh oh.

Orange: Do you trust me?

Turquoise: *thinks of all his failed cookie-stealing strategies from when they were kids* Um…

Orange: Do you trust me?!

Turquoise: Okay!

Orange: *grabs her and catapults over on a really long stick* YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Turquoise: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Orange & Turquoise: *land in clubhouse*

Turquoise: Is this your home?

Orange: Yup! Um... I forget the rest of my lines…

Turquoise: You're lucky… Living here on your own… So free…

Orange: *remembers lines* Yeah, well, look at the palace! Can you imagine what it would be like to live there? Servants obeying your every whim, eating to your heart's desire…

Orange: *stomach growls*

Guards: They're in there! CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!

Turquoise: *flips off hood* Hey! Wasn't there supposed to be an almost kiss scene at this part?

Lyra: Hey, we're just following orders, princess. We can't let him go. If you got a problem, take it up with Omegafar. It's his orders.

Guards: *drag Orange off to the dungeon*

* * *

Turquoise: *bursts into room* Omegafar!

Omega: Ack! It's Turquoise! Don't hurt me! All I was doing was not-so-innocently plotting the demise of Uncle Rald!

Turquoise: I demand you release the boy in the dungeon!

Omega: There's a guy in the dungeon?

Mew: *takes charge of the situation and transforms into Jafar* Oh! I'm _ever_ so _sorry_, Princess Turkeywoise! *telepaths* I needed an insulting nickname, okay? I'm trying to be convincing! *talks* If only I had known! He has already served his sentence.

Turquoise: And that would be…?

Mew: You see, the boy… is dead.

Omega: WHAT?! NO WAY!

Mew: Shut it and play your role.

Turquoise: Oh, Omegafar! How could you?! *runs away sobbing*

Omega: Ohmanohmanohmanohman… She'sgonnakillmeshe'sgonnakillmeshe'sgonnakillmeshe'sgonnakillme…

* * *

Orange: *in dungeon* Gee, these shackles are awful uncomfy…

Chu: *jumps in through window*

Orange: Achu!

Chu: *berates Orange in Pichu talk while freeing him*

Orange: Yeah, I know… A street rat like me has no chance with Princess Turmine.

?: Would you like to be given one?

Orange: Huh? Who's there?

Old man: I dunno. Maybe you're just hearing some voices in your head. Or, you may just be talking to me. *hits a brick with his cane* *wall opens* I'm sure I had more lines, but I can't remember 'em! Let's go! By the way, you should really try some ham'n'cheese from the cellar. It's delicious!

Orange & Old Man: *go to Cave of Wonders*

Old Man: I need you to go in there and grab a lamp.

Orange: Just a lamp?

Old Man: Yep! And everything else is yours!

Orange: Okay! Let's go, Achu! *drags Chu into cave*

Orange & Chu: *walking around in cave*

Chu: *feels something following them and turns around*

Stunfisk: *is shoved to the ground by Vovo's psychic powers*

Chu: *keeps walking*

Orange: I ain't gonna hurt ya, Stunfisk.

Stunfisk: *sweatdrops* Stunfisk stun… (I don't think this is is how the movie actually goes…) *follows Orange and Chu*

Orange: Hey, there's the lamp! *makes a mad dash for the lamp*

Chu: *spots a Cheri berry and makes a grab for it*

Stunfisk: *tries to pull Chu back*

Orange: *grabs lamp*

Chu: *grabs Cheri berry*

Gray: PYROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! AND THE CAVE COLLAPSES!

Omega: *outside* I wonder what's taking them so long… *pokes head into cave entrance*

Cave: *collapses*

Omega: *half-buried* I'm going back to the palace… Darn play…

Gray: SENIOR CAVE! TEACH ME THE WAYS OF TRAPPING FOES IN YOUR MIDST!

Cave: *sweatdrops*

Orange & Chu: *on Stunfisk* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Stunfisk: *trying- and failing- to fly*

Orange: *falls to the ground and faints*

* * *

Orange: *waking up* Unh… *glances at lamp* If I got caught in a collapsed cave for this thing… I wonder why it's so important. It looks really dusty! *rubs lamp*

Lamp: *trembles before spewing out black smoke*

Grisseo: TEN THOUSAND YEARS… is a long long time. I thought I only had to stay in here for a few hours when I signed up for the job! *notices where they are* AND WAKING UP IN THE CAVE OF WEIRDOS SURE WASN'T IN MY JOB DESCRIPTION!

Turquoise: Cave of Wonders. Now, Grisseo…

Grisseo: Gah! I'll play my role! Just please don't hurt me!

Turquoise: Good boy.

Grisseo: Soooooo… who rubbed the lamp?

Orange: Oh, that would be me.

Grisseo: Okay, next in the script is a song…here I go! LA LA LALA LALALALA LA!

Turquoise & Alabaster: USE THE LYRICS IN THE SCRIPT, IDIOT!

Grisseo: I CAN'T ACT FOR MY LIFE OKAY!

Turquoise: And who's to say you can't sing?

Grisseo: Fine, but you asked for it…*extremely off-key*

_Well Whatshisface had those forty thief guys_

_The other guy- or was it a gal? -had a thousand stories_

_But mustard you're in luck 'cause up your sleeves_

_You got a brand of, um, food? that is always delicious?_

Turquoise: USE THE RIGHT LYRICS INSTEAD OF YOUR HOMEMADE ONES OR FACE MY MALLET!

Grisseo: I'M TRYING OKAY! I'M JUST REALLY HUNGRY RIGHT NOW!

_You got some munchies in your refrigerater now_

_Some heavy calories in your tummy_

_You got some punch, pizza,-_

Turquoise: ARGH! I'LL SING IT!

_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_

_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_

_And I'll say_

_Mister Orangaddin, sir_

_What will your pleasure be?_

_Let me take your order_

_Jot it down_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_No no no_

_Life is your restaurant_

_And I'm your maitre d'_

_C'mon whisper what it is you want_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service_

_You're the master_

_The king, the shah_

_Say what you wish_

_It's yours! True dish_

_How about some more Lava cookies?_

_Have some of column "A"_

_Try all of column "B"_

_I'm in the mood to help you dude_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Can your friends do this?_

_Do your friends do that?_

_Do your friends pull this out their little hat?_

_Can your friends go, poof?_

_Well, looky here_

_Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip_

_And then make the sucker disappear?_

_So doncha sit there slack jawed, bug-type eyed_

_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_

_You got me bona fide, certified_

_You got a genie for your charge d'affaires_

_I got a powerful urge to help you out_

_So what-cha wish? I really wanna know_

_You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_

_Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh_

_Mister Orangaddin, sir, have a wish or two or three_

_I'm on the job, you-_

Grisseo: I got it! I got it!

_I'm on the job you big juicy kabob_

_You ain't never had a taste-tester, never had a taste-tester_

_You ain't never had a taste-tester, never had a taste-tester_

_You ain't never had a taste-tester like me_

_You ain't never had a taste-tester like me, yum!_

(Petal: To the readers: Please note that anything to do with Copper's characters are done by him. The food humor is also his. Grisseo's behavior is also his. Give the writing genius some credit.)

Orange: I wish that I could become a Pokemon Master with enough work and effort!

Turquoise: The play, Orange! The play!

Orange: Oh, right! I betcha can't get me outta here!

Grisseo: *with a glum face* You're right, I probably can't…

Petal: I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH INCOMPETANT ACTORS! IF YOU GUYS DO THIS RIGHT, I'LL HAVE A FEAST PREPARED BY BROCK AND THE STRIATON GYM LEADERS!

Grisseo: Who's Brock?

Petal: A really good cook. Now get acting, and do it right!

Grisseo: OKAY! LET'S DO IT FOR THE CHOW! DARKRAI, GET US OUTTA HERE!

Darkrai: Darkrai rai dark… (Uh, sure boss…)

**Outside**

Orange: So I have three wishes, right?

Grisseo: Nope, two!

Orange: But I didn't wish to get outta there!

Grisseo: Oh yeah…

Orange: So I can wish for anything I want, right?

Grisseo: Ah, almost. There are a few provisos. I can't bring people back from the dead, you can't wish for more wishes, and I can't make anyone fall in love with you.

Orange: Okay… Hey, Genie, what would you wish for?

Grisseo: My… wish? I would wish…

Orange: You would wish?

Grisseo: For a limitless supply of foo- I mean, for freedom.

Orange: Then that'll be my final wish!

Grisseo: You'd do that for me? *hugs Orange* Thanks, Or!

Orange: Well anyway, my first wish… Y'see, there's this girl I like…

Turquoise: *backstage* What?! Who is this girl?! LEMME AT 'ER!

Aquamarine & Lyra: *sweatdrop* Uh, sis? Play? Script? Any of that ring a bell?

Grisseo: See above provisos. Sorry, I can't grant any wishes like that.

Orange: Sh-she likes me, it's just our social standings…

Grisseo: Gotcha! One prince, coming up!

Orange: *in prince outfit* Cool! Let's go!

Alabaster: Why do I get the unsettling feeling that our writers don't know what they're doing and are going off a vague memory…?

Chu: Pichu chu! (Hey! What about me?!)

* * *

Omega: I've solved your problem with the princess's marriage, your majesty! She c-c-c-c-c-can m-m-m-m-ma-aaa-rr-r-r-r-y mm-m-m-m-m-m- ARGH! I CAN'T DO IT!

Grisseo: DO IT FOR OUR CHOW!

Omega: FOR THE FOOD! –ME!

Emerald: What?! I won't allow it! Blue will kill me!

Grisseo & Omega: FOR THE CHOW!

Emerald: Yipes! O-oka-

*fanfare*

Emerald: Eh?

Adrina: Not another song…

Turquoise: You bet it is~!

Crowd: *sing*

_Make way for Prince Ori_

_Say hey! It's Prince Ori_

_Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar_

_Hey you!_

_Let us through!_

_It's a bright new star!_

_Oh Come!_

_Be the first on your block to meet his eye!_

_Make way!_

_Here he comes!_

_Ring bells! Bang the drums!_

_Are you gonna love this guy!_

_Prince Ori! Fabulous he!_

_Ori Obobwo_

_Genuflect, show him some respect!_

_Down on one knee!_

_Now, try your best to stay calm_

_Brush up your sunday salaam_

_The come and meet his spectacular coterie_

_Prince Ori!_

_Mighty is he!_

_Ori Obobwo_

_Strong as ten regular men, definitely!_

_He faced the galloping hordes_

_A hundred bad guys with swords_

_Who sent those goons to their lords?_

_Why, Prince Ori_

_He's got seventy-five golden Numels_

_Purple Unfezent_

_He's got fifty-three_

_When it comes to exotic-type pokemon_

_Has he got a zoo?_

_I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie_

_Prince Ori! Handsome is he, Ori Obobwo_

_That physique! How can I speak_

_Weak at the knee_

_Well, get on out in that square_

_Adjust your vein and prepare_

_To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ori!_

_There's no question this Ori's alluring_

_Never ordinary, never boring_

_Everything about the man just plain impresses_

_He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!_

_He's about to pull my heart asunder!_

_And I absolutely love the way he dresses!_

_He's got ninety-five white Persian Mankeys_

_(He's got the Mankeys, let's see the Mankeys)_

_And to view them he charges no fee_

_(He's generous, so generous)_

_He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies_

_(Proud to work for him)_

_They bow to his whim love serving him_

_They're just lousy with loyalty to Ori! Prince Ori!_

_Prince Ori!_

_Amorous he! Ori Obobwo_

_Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see_

_And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by_

_With sixty Mamoswine, Furfrou galore_

_With his Ursaring and Pyroar_

_A brass band and more_

_With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers_

_His flying-types that warble on key_

_Make way for prince Ori!_

Omega: Huh? Who's Prince Or-*sees Grisseo's glare* I mean, Curses!

Emerald: You can marry the princess. The end.

Turquoise: Father! *runs away sobbing*

All the guys: Uh-oh.

* * *

Grisseo: I'm tellin' ya, Or, do something to make the princess like ya! Enter her room through the balcony and sweep her off her feet!

Orange: But she'll hit me!

Grisseo: FOR THE CHOW!

Orange: Y-Yessir… *climbs balcony* Dumb overgrown vines… Hey, princess!

Turquoise: YEEK! PERV! *throws a ten-ton bookcase at Orange*

Orange: Owie…

Turquoise: Oh, it's you, Orange! Er… I mean Prince Ori!

Orange: Hi!

Turquoise: Now kindly get lost. You won't win me over.

Orange: *disappointed* Ah. Okay. *walks off balcony*

Turquoise: GAH! PRINCE ORI!

Orange: *pops back up* Yeah?

Turquoise: Huh? How-? Why-?

Orange: It's a magic carpet!

Turquoise: O… kay…?

Orange: Wanna go for a ride?

Turquoise: Um…

Orange: Do you trust me?

Turquoise: Yes…

Orange: Good! *grabs her hand* Let's go!

Turquoise: Ack!

Orange & Turquoise: *flying on magic carpet*

Orange: Do we hafta sing?

Turquoise: I believe so…

Orange: D'aw…

Grisseo: FOR THE CHOW!

Orange: Yeep! Okay! *clears throat and begins singing passably well*

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a flying Stunfisk ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

Turquoise:_ A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Orange:_ Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Turquoise:_ Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

Orange:_ Don't you dare close your eyes_

Turquoise:_ A hundred thousand things to see_

Orange:_ Hold your breath - it gets better_

Turquoise:_ I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

Orange:_ A whole new world_

Turquoise:_ Every turn a surprise_

Orange:_ With new horizons to pursue_

Turquoise:_ Every moment red-letter_

Orange & Turquoise:_ I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

Orange:_ A thrilling chase_

Turquoise:_ A wondrous place_

Orange & Turquoise:_ For you and me_

Orange & Turquoise: *sitting on a roof*

Grisseo: *whispering* Tell her now! Tell her the truth now!

Orange: *cluelessly* Okay! Turquoise- I mean Turmine, I-

_KABOOM!_

Omega: *holding lamp* I wish Orangaddin away!

Grisseo: Y-Yessir… _He skipped a bunch of script… I didn't get to say 'You're not my master'…_ *uses magic genie powers*

Orange: *is teleported away*

Turquoise: Prince Ori!

Omega: _For the chow, Underdawg! _I wish to become sultan with great magical powers!

Grisseo: _The wishes are wrong… but! FOR THE CHOW! _*uses magic genie powers again*

Omega: *wearing sultan robes* Hey, cool duds! Er… I mean, MWA HA HA HA HA HA! *takes control of palace*

* * *

Orange: *on Mt. Silver* So… cold…

Stunfisk: Stun!

Orange: F-Flying S-S-Stunfisk! C-C-C-C-Can y-you f-f-fly m-me t-t-t-t-t-to the p-p-p-pa-a-a-a-l-lace?

Stunfisk: Stun!

Amethyst: C'mon, Vovo!

Stunfisk: STUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Orange: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *arrives at palace* Well, might as well get it over with…

* * *

Omega: _I can't remember my lines…_ Genie! I wish for the princess to… uh… what was it again?

Grisseo: FOR… THE… CHOW. DARKRAI, GET HIM HIS LINES.

Omega: Yeep! You're scarin' me! *checks lines* Okay, uh… I wish for the princess to fall in love with me!

Grisseo: But I can't-

Turquoise: *sees Orange 'sneaking' in to get the lamp* Oh, Omegafa-a-a-ar!

Omega: What?

Turquoise: *can't bring herself to kiss him like the script says, sooooooooooooooo…* Eat this, you bearded, sadistic jerk!

Omega: I don't have a beard… and I'm not sadistic nor a jerk… OH! She said 'eat'! Chow time!

Turquoise: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *kicks him. _Hard_*

Omega: Gah…

Orange: *picks up lamp* Um… what am I supposed to do now?

Grisseo: Sigh… This isn't going at all according to the script… Oh well, the show must go on or I won't get my chow… Wish for him to become a genie since he can't do it… Plus, I don't think you have the mental capacity to trick him into wishing for it…

Orange: Okay! I wish for Omegafar to become a genie!

Mew: *takes Omega's place* I HAVE ULTIMATE POWER!

Orange: Eh? What's this? *picks up lamp*

Turquoise: You forget, Omegafar! All djinn- I mean genies- have to go back to their lamps! _Yeah… In _Children of the Lamp_, the djinn had a choice…_

Mew: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1 *disappears into lamp*

Turquoise: And now the kingdom is at peace, thanks to _you_, Orangaddin!

Alabaster: And they all lived happily ever after. The end.

* * *

"Thank Arceus that's over," groaned Orange. "I didn't think I could stand another second of it."

Turquoise giggled and punched his shoulder. "It's not that bad, princey! You got to be the hero and rescue me!"

Orange blushed and smiled. "Yeah, you're right," he said with a grin.

"I WANT MY CHOW!" bellowed Grisseo and Omega.

THE END

For now!

**Petal: ...Wow. I did it. After lots of alternating between lazing around and furiously typing, I managed to do it. Hm... Next, I'm planning on doing Swan Lake. _Hopefully_, it won't take quite as long. Oh, my brain hurts...**

**Orange: Why your brain?**

**Turquoise: Yeah, shouldn't you be whining about your fingers?**

**Petal: No, seriously, that was a strain on my nerves and intelligence. It was such a pain... Such a drag... Now I sound like Shikamaru from Naruto...**

**Orange: Are you updating that next?**

**Petal: Yeah... I'm hoping to end it soon... My only reviewer who also was a flamer suggested a boss battle with Ten Tails... I hope they aren't expecting something sophisticated and epic... I can't do that... Review...**


	7. Chapter 7: The Swan Princess 1994

**Petal: And I finally begin the second play!**

**Lyra: Yeah, and who knows how long it'll take you this time?**

**Petal: Shush. The readers aren't watching me type.**

**Ethan: Yeah! Lighten up, Super Serious Gal!**

**Lyra: Why you…!**

**Petal: *sweatdrop* Looks like I have to do my own disclaimer… I don't own PokeSpe! Please don't sue me! My life's savings is only about $30!**

The next generation of Dex Holders gathered in the Cubchoo-ified theater. "Okay! Topaz decided on the play and casting this time!" Petal announced.

Topaz waved energetically with her pool cue. "Hi hi!" she chirped. "The vending machine has blocks of sugar called 'Tasty Treats of Doom'! They're good!"

Lustrous shuddered. "Mental note: Tell Ad to take those treats off the menu before they get any more hyper and destroy this place."

Lyra coughed. "Um, hello? Shouldn't you tell us the play already?"

Alabaster and Turquoise made a grand sweeping gesture towards the Cubchoo bulletin board.

_Play: Swan Princess_

"Now that's what I call a non-cliché play in fanfiction," Topaz said in satisfaction. "I did the movie."

"Shut it," Turquoise growled darkly.

_Princess Odette: Lyra Raiva_

_Prince Derek: Ethan Hibiki_

_King William: Silver Raiva_

_Queen Uberta: Crystal Hibiki_

_Rothbart: Alpha_

_Bromley: Grisseo_

_Speed the Turtle: Adamant Kiko_

_Jean-Bob: Brock from the anime_

_Puffin: Lapis Lazuli Maple_

_Hag: Omega_

_Rogers: Ruby Maple _

_Narrator: Topaz_

Lyra facepalmed. "The poor fourth wall… Is the anime really that good?"

"How can you ask that?! Of course it is!" Petal exclaimed indignantly.

"Everybody got it? Good!" barked Turquoise, still irritated with Topaz's comment. "Now _get practicing!_"

Everyone quickly shuffled off, frightened of being on the receiving end of the shipping-maniac's wrath.

_Curtain time_

"Everybody ready? Good!" barked Turquoise, somehow holding a grudge for three weeks. "Now _get onstage!_"

Everyone quickly shuffled to their places, scared out of their wits.

*Yu-Gi-Oh! GX opening music starts*

_Chillin' out with the crew at the clubhouse  
_

_Finding trouble, never working too hard,  
_

_Well in a battle I never knew this,  
_

_Some things you gotta learn in this,  
_

_Tough times, hard climbs,  
_

_We'll take 'em on together.  
_

_Right now, let's go!  
_

_PokeSpe GX! Generation Next!  
_

_Battle on, get your battle on!  
_

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!  
_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_We'll win the battle and become the champs!_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_We'll win the battle somehow...yeah!_

_PokeSpe GX!_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!_

_Come on and get your battle on!_

Gold: Yo, wassup my loyal fans? It's Gold the Awesome speaking-

Crystal: PokeSpe theater present The Swanna Princess. Please enjoy.

Gold: D'aww…

Topaz: Thanks, Mom. Ahem. Once upon a time, there was this king guy called Silverum-

Silver: WHO WROTE THIS SCRIPT?!

Topaz: I did. Now be quiet. Well anyway, the king was in charge of this totally awesome and high-class kingdom, but apparently he was unhappy-

Silver: WHO _WOULDN'T_ WITH A NAME LIKE SILVERUM?!

Topaz: LET ME NARRATE! Ahem, so he wasn't in the best of moods all the time 'cuz he didn't have an heir and he was getting old-

Silver: _WHO'S _OLD?!

Topaz: Uncle Silver, BE QUIET! One day, a daughter was born. YIPPEE-KI-YAY! However, the queen didn't live any longer. POOR AUNT SOUL!

Soul: I'm still alive!

Topaz: No, you're not. The play, Auntie, the play.

Soul: Okay…

Topaz: The baby princess was named Lydette!

Lyra: WHO WROTE THIS SCRIPT?!

Topaz: I did, my future sister-in-law, I did. Anyway, a whole bunch of famous rulers came to celebrate King Silverum's totally boss daughter- take notes, Eth'- and among them was the widow queen Crysta and her son, Prince Ethek!

Toddler Ethan: Hey, she's cute! *gives Baby Lyra a golden locket*

Baby Lyra: GOO GOO GOO! (Translation: I'LL GETCHA FOR THAT, ETHAN!)

Topaz: Then, by chance, King Silverum had the same totally awesome idea as Queen Crysta!

Silver: NO! I REFUSE TO MARRY MY DAUGHTER OFF TO _GOLD'S_ SON!

Crystal: Silver. It's a play.

Silver: Fine. Lydette and Ethek will get married when they grow up. Yay. Yippee. This isn't wrong at all, considering the fact that they're _BOTH LITTLE CHILDREN!_

Crystal: Silver, Silver, Silver… I mean, what a wonderful idea!

Silver: *mutters* When this is over, I'm gonna wipe the floor with Gold…

Topaz: It was decided that the two children would meet every summer! What an absolutely _genius_ plot!

Turquoise: For the first time in three weeks, I agree with you completely!

Topaz: But there was this evil guy called Alphbart who wanted to take over the kingdom by using forbidden dark arts voodoo magic stuff! But then King Silverum took him down before he could do any damage in a totally awesome surprise attack!

Topaz & Turquoise: WOOT! GO UNCLE SILVER!

Topaz: And instead of being executed, he was exiled! Rather stupid of you, Uncle Silver.

Silver: *mutter mutter*

Alpha: I will get my forbidden dark arts voodoo magic stuff that I don't have back, and when I do, everything you have, everything you use to get into the Pokemon League, IT WILL BE MINE! IT SHALL ALL BE MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! AND THEN I SHALL ENTER THE POKEMON LEAGUE! SHIVER IN FEAR OF MY MASTER PLOT!

Topaz: And everything ya love will be his, too, Uncle Silver. In other words- Aunt Blue, Turquoise, Lyra, Aunt Soul, and your Pokemon.

Alpha: I wouldn't try to take his Pokemon. Feraligatr would probably eat me!

Topaz: True. Whatever.

* * *

Silver & Chibi Lyra: *approach the town*

Cubby: *blows trumpet and sends a Pidgey nest flying* Cub choo choo! (Translation: They're here!)

Silver: Hello, Crysta.

Crystal: *giggles woodenly* *nest falls on her head* Oh. A. Nest. *mutters* When I get home, Gold's gonna pay…

Silver: Ha. Ha. And. Who. Might. This. Strapping. Young. Man. Be. Oh? Prince. Ethek?

Ethan: *rolls eyes (Topaz: Sniffle! My little brother's such a good actor!)*

Crystal: Welcome. To. Our. Fair. Kingdom. Silverum. And to you, young princess!

Turquoise: Hey, Topaz, ever wonder why your mom always dotes on Lyra?

Topaz: Nah. I already know. It's 'cuz Ly's serious like her. *smiles* And that's what makes her the perfect future sister-in-law for me!

Silver: Go on, Lydette.

Crystal: Go on, Ethek. *giggles evilly* Go on.

Ethan: Mo-om…

Crystal: Ethek.

Lyra: *steps up*

Ethan: *stumbles up* *in a grumpy tone* Hello, Princess Lydette. I'm very pleased to meet you. *normally* Okay, I finished my line! Can I kiss your hand?!

Lyra: *hits him* *curtsies* Pleased. To. Meet. You. Prince. Ethek.

Ethan: *grudgingly walks away*

Crystal: *snickers* Ah-ah-ah-ah! *sends him back*

Ethan: *zooms back* YAY! *kisses Lyra's hand* MY GOAL FOR MY CHILDHOOD YEARS HAS FINALLY BEEN FULFILLED!

Lyra: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

_Ethan: I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer  
_

_I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box  
_

_Lyra: He is conceited  
_

_Ethan: What a total non-bummer  
_

_Lyra & Ethan: If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox  
_

_Ethan: So happy you could come!  
_

_Lyra: *angrily* So happy to be here  
_

_Lyra & Ethan: How I'd like to run  
_

_Lyra: This is not my idea  
_

_Ethan: This is totally my idea  
_

_Lyra & Ethan: Of fun_

_Crystal: The children seem to get along quite nicely_

_Silver: We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks_

_Crystal: My dear King Silverum, that's my point precisely_

_Silver: It's such good parenting_

_Crystal: And politics_

_So happy we agree_

_Silver: I think we've got a deal_

_Crystal: Ethek's quite a catch_

_Silver: This is my idea_

_Crystal: This is my idea_

_Silver & Crystal: Of a match_

_Silver: Good heavens, child, don't dawdle_

_We can't keep Ethek waiting_

_Lyra: I haven't packed or washed my hair_

_And father I get seasick_

_Crystal: She soon will be arriving_

_Is that respect you're showing_

_Ethan: To make me kiss her hand again_  
_I swear I'm gonna faint from joy_

_Silver: One day Prince Ethek will be her intended_

_Crystal: Splendid_

_Ethan: We've tried all summer but we just can't catch her_

_Lyra: Hey fellas, go away!_

_Grisseo: *incredibly off-tune* Quick, put on some Darkrais (Turquoise: …I'm not even gonna bother helping him this time.)_

_Ethan: When picking teams_

_Grisseo: Or food_

_Ethan: I always choose her_

_Grisseo: You'd think she'd take a hint and learn to cook *holds up sign: I'm Hungry*_

_Lyra: This really isn't fair_

_Ethan & Grisseo: We really couldn't care_

_Lyra: Boys, it's all or none_

_This is not my idea_

_Ethan & Grisseo: This isn't my idea_

_Lyra and Ethan: Of fun_

_Grisseo: Of food_

_Chorus: Long before they met  
_

_Ethek and Lydette  
_

_Were destined to be wedded  
_

_However anyone could see  
_

_The only point on which they didn't disagree  
_

_Was that the very thought of summertime  
_

_Was dreaded_

_Ethan: She tries to talk me into playing dress-up_

_She's always flirting with the castle guards_

_Grisseo: *snicker* I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up so I can go get my chow_

_Ethan: I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards_

_Four sevens and a ten_

_Lyra: I think I've won again_

_Ethan & Grisseo: Every time she's won_

_Lyra: This is my idea_

_Ethan: This isn't my idea_

_Lyra & Ethan: Of fun_

_Chorus We need a royal wedding_

_I'd love to be invited_

_At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes_

_Someday these two will marry (Lyra throws a tamato berry at Ethan)_

_Two lands will be united_

_And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes_

_Silver: What if Lydette doesn't go for the merger?_

_Crystal: I want that daughter-in-law! Urge her!_

_Lyra & Ethan: For as long as I remember_

_We've been told we'd someday wed_

_Every June until September_

_Ethan: All their pushing and annoying hints_

_Lyra: I've got bruises with their fingerprints_

_Ethan: I can do much better but she's perfect I am sure_

_Lyra: He's so immature_

_Lyra: *through gritted teeth* I see him smiling and my knees start buckling _

I see him smiling and my fist starts begging

_I see inside him and my doubts are gone _

I see his face and POW sound effects_  
_

_Ethan: She started out as such a lovely- I mean ugly- Ducklett  
_

_And somehow suddenly became a Swanna  
_

_Lyra: So happy to be here_

So angry to be here _  
_

_Ethan: I always- I mean, 'Til now I never knew  
_

_It is you I've been dreaming of  
_

_This is my idea  
_

_Lyra: This is my idea _

This isn't my idea_  
_

_Silver & Crystal: What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion  
_

_Chorus: This is my idea (This is my idea)  
_

_Such a good idea (Such a good idea)  
_

_What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion  
_

_This is exactly my idea  
_

_Of love  
_

Lyra & Ethan: *waltzing- Lyra reluctantly (and purposefully stepping on Ethan's feet), Ethan eagerly*

Lyra: This is my idea

_Not_

Ethan: This is totally my idea

This is my idea

Of love

Ethan: *tries to kiss Lyra like it says in the script and the movie*

Lyra: *puts tape on his mouth quicker than you can say Mangaquestshipping II and then follows the script*

Topaz: Dangit!

Turquoise: Clever move, Ly, clever move.

Ethan: ARRANGE DA _MARRIAGE!_

Everyone else: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Crystal: *doing some sorta victory dance around Silver*

Silver: Yay. *glares at Ethan* Hurt my little girl and you die.

Lyra: Da-a-ad…

Everyone else: *celebrating*

Ruby: GO! *conducts band comprised of Amethyst on flute, Turquoise on violin, Delta on piano (playing beautiful, sad music) and Green on harp (Everyone: What the heck?! Green!)*

Lyra: *looks around* *struggling to keep her voice down* Wait!

Everyone: *stops in shock*

Crystal: *faints*

Ethan: *with anime tears running down his face* But why? You're all I ever wanted! You're byoot-a-fool!

Lyra: Thank. You. I suppose. But Ethek… WHAT THE HECK ELSE YOU LITTLE…?!

Ethan: That's easy! You're strong! You don't hesitate to beat the stuffing out of me! I like girls with spunk! And you're smart to balance out my stupidity when I leave home and don't have Topaz around! And-!

Lyra: *hits him with a pink Buneary slipper* Script!

Ethan: Ow! I mean…What else?

Lyra: Is beauty all that matters to you?

Silver: *chokes on the random glass of water he had* *shakes head violently with a frown* Don't hurt my little girl, Hibiki…

Crystal: Well? What else?

Ethan: I… uh… oh… um… What else… is there?

Ruby: *thumbs down* Aeh.

Silver: *can't bring himself to panic and can't attack Ethan, so he settles for…* *facepalms*

Crystal: Whimper… SOB!

* * *

Silver: We tried, Crysta. No one can say we didn't try.

Crystal: Sob!

Silver: Say goodbye, Lydette.

Lyra: Goodbye.

Silver: Goodbye…?

Lyra: Goodbye… Prince Ethek.

Crystal: Sob! *nudges Ethan*

Ethan: Mo-o-om…

Crystal: ETHAN HEART HIBIKI! YOU JUST COST ME A WONDERFUL, SANE DAUGHTER-IN-LAW! THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS SAY GOODBYE!

Aquamarine: She _does _realize that the marriage isn't real… doesn't she?

Topaz & Turquoise: I don't think so.

Ethan: *sulking* Goodbye, Princess.

Silver & Lyra: *riding away*

Crystal: All these years of planning and hoping… WASTED!

Chatler: Wasted… asted… sted… ted… ed… d…

* * *

Ethan & Grisseo: *playing chess*

Ethan: *totally owning Grisseo* Geez, you're worse at this than me. I'd hate to see you play go.

Grisseo: We can change the game if you want! *pulls out go board*

Ethan: Let's play!

* * *

Ethan & Grisseo: *playing go*

Grisseo: *totally owning Ethan*

Ethan: Grr… *pacing* How are you so good at this and yet so stinky at chess!

Ruby: A-HEM!

Ethan: Sorry. Go on.

Ruby: Ahem… WHAT ELSE IS THERE?! SHE ASKS IS BEAUTY ALL THAT MATTERS- it is, by the way, but I'm talking about _inner_ beauty- AND YOU SAY WHAT ELSE _IS THERE?!_

Ethan: It was dumb, I know. I'm known for being dumb!

Grisseo: *counting his territory* How do you say that with that disturbingly cheerful smile?

Ethan: Ever met Uncle Red and Orange?

Grisseo: Good point.

Ruby: AHEM! You should write a book! 'How to Offend Women in Five Syllables or Less.'

Ethan: Naw. I did that when I was eight.

Lyra: *pops up from secret door* *hits Ethan with blue Buneary slipper* SCRIPT! *disappears, presumably to finish watching episode 2 of Slayers Evolution-R*

Ethan: I mean, I know! It's twice in one day!

Ruby: Think! You _must_ see something else fabulous in her other than her looks!

Ethan: But I do, Rugers! She's like… how about… And then… I mean right?

Ruby: *unimpressed face* Your mother was once the assistant to the grandfather of the husband of the one who is quite possibly the most talented matchmaker in the universe and that's the best you can come up with?

Ethan: I don't know how to describe it… I just… I know! I'll prove my love!

Grisseo: Even while playing black, having reverse komi, _and _a nine stone handicap, you still lost.

Ethan: Grisseo, have you ever considered going pro?

Grisseo: Naw, I don't have enough time. I mean, Beta's hounding me all day to help make Cubby's house- coughmansioncough- better, even though it takes up like half the volcano!

Beta: Grisseo, help me-

Turquoise & Topaz: HURRY IT UP! YOU'RE GETTING FURTHER AND FURTHER AWAY FROM THE PLOT!

Boys: Yes'm…

* * *

*Thunder crashes*

Alpha: Today is the day, Silvy. Everything you own, everything you use to get into the Pokemon League-

Turquoise: And everything he loves!

Alpha: -will be mine.

* * *

Silver: I. Don't. Understand. What. Else. Did. You. Want. Him. To. Say?

Lyra: I. Needed. To. Know. That. He. Loved. Me. For. Just. Being. Me.

Delta: *plays ominous music*

Alpha: *standing in the distance*

Silver: Stay inside, Lydette.

Alpha: AWRIGHT, _**FIREBALL!**_ I mean, er, transform! *disappears*

Noivern: *attacks*

* * *

Garnet: *staggers into tower* (such hardcore acting!)

Ethan: OH MY ARCEUS! IT'S KING SILVERUM'S CAP'N! ARE YOU DEAD?!

Garnet: Huff… huff… NO… We were attacked… huff… huf… by the Great… Pokemon…

Ethan: *eyes widen* Lydette!

Ruby: Wait! Prince Ethek!

* * *

Ethan: Lydette?! Lydette?! LYDETTE! *sees golden locket on the ground* Wha… *sees Silver lying stiffly- and soaked- on the ground* King Silverum! Where's Lydette?!

Silver: Let's make this as quick as possible. The Great Pokemon attacked us, he isn't what he seems, and Lydette's gone. I want Big Sis Blue to attend my funeral. Now go save my daughter or I'll haunt you for the rest of your life.

Ethan: LYDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTE!

Chatler: Lydette… ydette… dette… ette… tte…

Delta: *plays depressing music*

* * *

*At a waterfall/lake/castle*

Omega: *feeding Lyra bread crumbs* Heh!

Lyra: *wearing a white tutu because she'd probably go berserk if she was forced to wear the fat Swanna costume with red instead of blue* Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want; I'll just hurt you later.

Omega: Gulp.

Alpha: Oh, does my little spell make you sad, Lydette? It doesn't even last the whole day! As soon as the moon comes up… *gestures towards moon* I'll enter the Pokemon League- er, I mean, you'll transform back into a human!

Janine: Ninja smoke bombs!

Lyra: *rushes into the dressing room and changes back into gown before returning to the stage just as the smoke clears*

Alpha: And that's how it works! Ya gotta be on the lake, of course, and then you change back when the *checks script* moonlight touches your tutu- I mean, wings. It pains me to do this since I know you'll beat me up when the play is over, but- alright, I'll get right to the point. What I really want is to enter the Pokemon League.

Lyra: *holds up slipper threateningly*

Alpha: I mean, what I really want is your dad's kingdom!

Lyra: As much as it pains my pride to say this- Take. It. You. Have. Enough. Power.

Alpha: But you'll hurt me!

Lyra: SCRIPT!

Alpha: I mean, I tried that already! But see, when you steal something, ya spend the rest of your life fighting to keep it. Who knew Beta was so protective of those cookies he made for Cubby?

Lyra & Omega: Um, everyone?

Alpha: Well anyway- *looks at script and pales* NO. No, no, no. She'll kill me!

Turquoise: If you don't follow the script…

Topaz: We'll show you true pain…

Alpha: Hey Lyra, um, don't take this the wrong way, but… the script? It kinda says I hafta ask you to… y'know… um… marry me? OH MY ARCEUS DON'T KILL MEEEE!

Lyra: Never.

Alpha: Phew! Um, not that you're not nice or anything! Oh, and, um, as soon as the moonlight leaves the lake, you turn back into a Swanna no matter where you are.

Lyra: Boo. Hoo. Hoo. Now let me finish watching season five of Slayers in peace.

* * *

Ruby: *emptying bucket of orange powder into a bucket of arrows* You sure about this?

Ethan: Yeah! If I'm gonna save Lydette, I need to practice!

Ruby: No complaints here! I bet it'll be loads of fantabulous- *gets a faceful of orange powder* -fun.

Ethan & Grisseo: *blindfolding themselves*

Ethan: The Great Pokemon won't give her up without some sort of boss battle first. Duh!

Ruby: You don't mean to tell me that you think she's still alive? Actually, she probably is, but… the script!

Ethan: Lemme put it this way: finding the Great Pokemon equals finding Lydette. Capiche?

Ruby: Everyone knows that the Great Pokemon devoured her already!

Ethan: Nah. Ly's tough. She's probably watching anime in a comfy underwater palace with the Great Pokemon as her slave right now.

Ruby: You're probably right, but the script, Ethan! The script!

Ethan: She's alive, and I'm gonna find her.

Ruby: Fine. HEY! Grisomley! No peeking! Those blindfolds are there for a reason, you know! Pokemon! Front and center!

Blue: This is insulting! We're musicians, not Pokemon!

Ruby: I'm sorry, Blue. You're fabulous, really, but the servants are having their day off; we had to use _someone_, and if that someone's a fabulous actor, well, all the better!

Burgh: I'm an artist, not an Emboar!

Ruby: Could have fooled me.

Ethan: C'mon, dudes! They're harmless! *shoots an arrow- instead of an arrowhead, there's a cloth ball with orange powder on it*

_Amethyst, Turquoise, Green, Burgh, Aquamarine & Alabaster: We are a band  
_

_And not a band of Pokemon  
_

_This masquerade  
_

_Alabaster (Beartic): Is more than I can Bear-tic  
_

_Amethyst, Turquoise, Green, Burgh, Aquamarine & Alabaster: There goes my reputation  
_

_It's awful, this humiliation  
_

_Turquoise (Pyroar): And I've the Pyroar's share  
_

Ruby: *speaking* Down on all fours, please, and growl ferociously yet fabulously! Liven it up! I want you to strike fear into my heart!

Green (Lopunny): ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Ruby: Gack! Not _you- _although that was fabulous. Wesgreen, you're a Lopunny, for heaven's sake! You're supposed to just hop around looking pretty!

Amethyst: Father… The script… Although Lopunny _are _beautiful… Which reminds me, I need one for my team…

Green: *taps foot*

Ruby: Archers, ready! Set! GOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *whips off blindfolds*

Ethan: *shooting everything in sight* This is fun!

Grisseo: Huh? What? Do I _look_ like a miko to you? *holds arrow backwards and shoots* OW! How do I do this?!

Green: HEY DARKRAI BRAT! OVER HERE!

Grisseo: OH YEAH?! TAKE THIS! DARK VOID!

Wind: Hyooo….

Grisseo: Oops… I forgot… I'm not a Darkrai…

Ethan: *shooting everything, even behind his back*

Green: *taunting Grisseo*

Grisseo: *totally failing at archery*

Ethan: *aims*

Burgh: Ducklett!

Aquamarine: What? *gets hit*

Burgh: I tried to warn you…

_Nobledudes and dudettes: *singing* Day after day all the prince ever does  
_

_Is practice, practice, practice_

_Crystal: Thinking of her and the way that it was _*gets hit with an orange arrow* *speaks* ETHAN HEART HIBIKI YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY ONCE THIS CURTAIN CLOSES UNLESS YOU LAND A KISS WITH LYRA!

Ethan: Thanks Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!

_Nobledudes and dudettes: *singing* Practice, practice, practice_

Aquamarine/Ducklett: *running across tables* Sorry! He's not happy 'til he has attacked us

Ruby: *speaking* Twelve fabulous seconds!

_Nobledudes and dudettes: *singing* Day after day all the prince ever does  
_

_Is practice, practice, practice  
_

_Thinking of her and the way that it as  
_

_Practice, practice, practice _

Ruby: *speaking* Five fabulous seconds!

_Amethyst, Turquoise, Green, Burgh, Aquamarine & Alabaster: *singing* If we refused then he would have sacked us  
_

_So we face a life of target_

Nobledudes and dudettes & the musicians / animals Amethyst, Turquoise, Green, Burgh, Aquamarine & Alabaster: Practice, practice, practice

Ethan: *shoots at Green the Lopunny*

Ruby: *speaks* TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME! Pokemon, assemble for counting! Mm-hm, very good, nice work… *examines the orange marks on Aquamarine* More than five points, that's for sure.

Ethan: Sorry, Aqua! Why doncha take a few days off?

Aquamarine: Dying…

Grisseo: *takes an arrow and bonks Green with it three times*

Ruby: Stantler… *lists off random numbers-*

Topaz: ETH GOT THE MOST! JUST ADMIT IT!

Ruby: And last but not least, the fabulous, illusive white Lopunny! *gasps* Oh my!

Grisseo: That's three hundred for Team Darkrai to two hundred ninety-eight!

Ethan: Nice shootin', Gris! But… *lifts up Green Bean's Lopunny tail with his bow* Ta-dah! Sorry!

Ruby: And that's another one hundred points for the prince!

Grisseo: It's not just aim that matters, though, Eth! It also takes a love of food to be a hero, and that's _my_ strong point!

Ruby: Courage. Then how about a fabulous game of Catch and fire!

Grisseo: C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-catch and fire? Y'mean me?

Ruby: Of course! You're the one with all that c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-courage! NOT love of food.

* * *

Grisseo had an apple tied to his head, and he was covered in armor. Ethan stood a good distance away with his back to him and a shield.

"Ready? Fire!" Ruby squealed in delight.

Grisseo gulped, said a quick prayer to the Arceus of food, and shot. The arrow sped towards Ethan- above them, Orange cheerfully swung around a fishing rod- but just before it hit the 'prince', Ethan turned around and shot the arrow straight back. Orange was in pure bliss at the chance to exercise his precision with the fishing rod. Back to script format!

Ruby: 52 out of 52! Fabulous job, Ethek! Bwa ha ha ha! Just think, Grisomley! Just a bit lower, and the arrow would…!

Grisseo: Dear Darkrai and Arceus of food above… *faints*

Ruby: *snickers*

Ethan: Don't lose hope, Lydette, 'cause wherever you are, I'm gonna find you…

* * *

Lyra: *shudders* Ethek probably decided to look for me… I hope he doesn't. Alphbart! Where are my chips?!

* * *

Adamant: You've had a lot of dumb ideas, Jean-Brock, but this one takes the cake.

Brock: Laugh if you want, Adaspeed, but I will get that princess's kiss, and when I do…!

Adamant: Yeah, yeah, you'll turn into a prince. Why not give her these flowers? These are pretty…

Brock: No! I must have zose! *points at a bunch of flowers across a moat that's guarded by Lyra's and Silver's Feraligatr* When she finds out zat I risked my very life to get something for her, zat kiss and a date are in ze bag!

Feraligatr: Ferafer gagar tr feral… (You gotta be on my good side if you want to have a chance with Lyra…) Feraligatr feral! (Ethan's mother was just to scary for me to turn the kid away!)

Brock: And then she'll kiss me!

Adamant: And then you'll turn into a prince?

Brock: Precisely!

Adamant: Mind if I point out a problem?

Brock: I don't take advice from peasants!

Adamant: Suit yourself… Although if my mother, Lady Platinum Berlitz, heard that, she'd have your head…

Brock: *about to pole vault over*

Adamant: Just curious… how are you going to get back?

Brock: Uh-oh. *gets sent flying* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *goes like a ping-pong ball between the ground and the Feraligatr- he's stuck to the reeds he used as a pole* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SPEED! GRAB MY ARMS! GRAB MY LEGS! HOLD ME! HOLD ME! HOLD-

Adamant: *smiles*

Brock: *looks up* Oh! Um… ZANK YOU, MA CHERIE! YOU ARE BEAUTIFOOL!

Lyra: Shut up, you overgrown Politoad.

Brock: *hops off branch* Croagunk. I'm a Croagunk. Zank you! *releases branch*

Lyra's and Silver's Feraligatr: *bonked with the branch*

Brock: Ha ha! *gets hit by backlash*

Lyra: WAVE!

Brock: Huh?

Lyra: Backlash Wave. From Inuyasha. What the heck were you trying to do?

Adamant: Oh, he was-

Brock: SILENCE!

Lyra: No, seriously. My Feraligatr will hunt you down later.

Brock: Ulp.

Lyra: I was kidding. The script?

Brock: Oh. I was getting zose flowahs fo' you!

Lyra: What's with the Kalosian accent?

Brock: They say Lumiose is the city of love!

Lyra: *sarcastically* OH, that was _so_ brave of you, Jean Brock. It deserves a kiss.

Brock: Yay! *puckers up but falls off the rock*

Lyra: Curse. True love. Proving it to the world. Figure it out, Toxicroak.

Brock: Croagunk. And whaddya think I was trying to do with the pole and the CHOMP CHOMP IMMA EATCHA FERALIGATR?!

Lyra: *ignoring him* Are you hurt, Feral Sea? Feraligatr? *turns to the boys* You don't understand.

Adamant: I'm only a Turtwig.

Lyra: *checks script* Aw, man, am I really supposed to sing this? It's so mushy… And it makes me sound like a lovesick high schooler.

_If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today  
_

_And somehow I know he's on his way to me  
_

_Ethek, you and I were- _ugh-_ meant to be_

_Far longer than forever_

_I'll hold you in my heart_

_It's almost like you're here with me_

_Although we're far apart_

_Ethan: Far longer than forever_

_As constant as a star_

_I close my eyes and I am where you are_

_Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise_

_Lyra: We've an unshakable bond  
_

_Ethan: Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond_

_Ethan & Lyra: Far longer than forever (Far longer than forever)_

_I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true)_

_I've made an everlasting vow_

_To find a way to you_

_Far longer than forever_

_Like no love every known_

_And with your love I'll never be alone_

_Lyra: Far longer than forever_

Jeez, I look ridiculous. I mean, what's _with_ this dance?!

_Ethan: Much stronger than forever_

Lyra: Never mind. Ethan looks like jester.

_And with your love I'll never be alone_

Lapis Lazuli: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! *an arrow is in his 'wing'* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! GARNET, WHEN YA 'JUSTED MY OUTFIT TA FIT ME AND MAKE LOOK LIKE A DELIBIRD, YOU DIDN'T HAFTA ACTURALLY STAB ME WIT' THE NEEDLE! IT HURTS! AND IT'S BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDING! I NEED A BANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE!

Lyra: Oh, suck it up.

Lapis: The script, Ly. The script. And mebbe a band-aid?

Lyra: …Right. Hold him down, boys!

Adamant: Okay. I wonder if he's dead?

Lyra: Nah. It's just his wing.

Lapis: WING INJURIES HURT!

Lyra: Yeah, yeah… Hold still! *rips out arrow*

Lapis: If that arrow was really in my arm, I'd need to get it amputated with _your_ medical skills.

Lyra: Which is exactly why Akai is the medic of our group.

Brock: Zis eez your wake up call!

Lapis: HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Brock: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Adamant: Good morning, Lapis Lazuli.

Lyra: Will you chill out?! I'm not gonna hurt ya! The play needs you alive!

Lapis: Oh yeah?! Then why da ya have an arrow in yer hand?! I have one in my wing, see?! Eh… where is it?

Lyra: I pulled it out, birdbrain.

Lapis: So… instead of taking your chance ta get ridda me, ya healed me?

Lyra: Duh.

Lapis: Um, can I have a piece of your gown?

Lyra: Gross, no!

Lapis: You were supposed to use it as a bandage.

Lyra: …Shut up, Jungle Boy. *ties bandage*

Lapis: Thanks! I am known as Delibird, Lieutenant Delibird.

Lyra: I am Lydette, Princess Lydette.

Lapis: Don't hurt me! *kisses her hand and hides behind a rock*

Lyra: A wise move, Jungle Boy. These are my best friends. Pitiful, huh?

Adamant: I'm Lorenzo Trudgenah-Berlitz. Friends call me Speed.

Lyra: And Jean-Brock.

Brock: I have no friends, only servants, and _they_ call me Your Highness.

Platinum: I apologize for being late. What did I miss?

Blue: Squinty Eyes called your kid a peasant.

Platinum: WHAT?! I SHALL HAVE HIS HEAD!

Blue: Relax, it was the script.

Platinum: Ah. I apologize sincerely for my unsightly outburst.

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Adamant: He thinks he's a prince.

Lapis: Cuckoo! Thanks a bunch! Anything I kin do ta pay of my debt?

Lyra: You can't do anything. I'm under a curse.

Lapis: Uh… magic? Ya mean voodoo dolls and needles like the ones Garnet was pressured into buying at that sewing convention he went to with Amy and Dad?

*flowers appear and scenery becomes pretty*

Lapis, Adamant & Brock: Bye byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Lyra: Cowards.

Alpha: Will you help me get into the Pokemon League now?!

Lyra: *holds up Buneary slipper threateningly* Script.

Alpha: Er, right. Will you marry me?

Lapis: Lemme at 'im!

Brock: *grabs a bunch of feathers in his mouth, but they come off* Ew.

Turquoise: Aw, did we really have to switch their roles there?

Topaz: It can't be helped. Aunt Platinum would explode.

Lustrous: Good point.

Lyra: Not a chance, loser.

Alpha: Sniff… I'm gonna die… the script says, 'You're really starting to bug me.' Ya know who really bugs me?! Omega!

Lyra: You should be used to it. You live with the guy, don't you?

Alpha: Nope. I live at the base of the volcano, and Omega lives with Blaine, and Delta-

Lyra: I don't wanna hear anymore.

Alpha: Y-Y-Yes ma'am… Hey, the moon's setting!

Lyra: Yeah, yeah. *wades into the lake*

Janine: NINJA SMOKE BOMBS!

Lyra: *repeats process from before and is now wearing a tutu* If any of you laugh, I'll kill you.

Lapis: P-Princess…

* * *

Crystal: Oh. This. Crown. Is. Beautiful. Soon. Ethek. Will. Get. Married. And. The. Kingdom. Will. Have. A. King. Again. I DON'T WANT A DAUGHTER-IN-LAW OTHER THAN LYRA!

Topaz: Yeah! And I won't let any of those hussies at the ball get near Ethan! I mean Ethek!

Crystal: Topaz, you aren't even in the play. Besides, you're the narrator!

Topaz: It's adlibbing from here on! But the plot will stay the same.

Turquoise: *waves from above* And if a narrator is needed again, I'll do it!

Crystal: …Fine.

Cubby: *runs into the room eliciting several 'aaaaawwwww's from the audience* Cubchoo choo choo! (All the princesses are attending the ball!)

Beta: *runs into the room* Cubby! You forgot your treats!

Cubby: *eats the treats*

Beta: *leaves*

Crystal: _Adlibbing, huh? Well then…_ I'm gonna help Ethek solve the mystery of the Great Pokemon! *rushes off*

* * *

Crystal, Topaz & Ethan: Not what it seems… Not what it seems… Not what it seems…

Crystal: A Ditto?

Topaz: A Darkrai?

Crystal, Topaz & Ethan: Grisseo! *rush to his room*

Ethan: But Grisomley is in the infirmary!

Crystal & Topaz: *screech to a halt* WHAT?!

Ethan: The shock of the Catch and Fire did a number on his digestive system.

Crystal: So then it can't be him…

Topaz: Then what?

Ethan: Oh! Oh! Maybe an Absol?!

Crystal: Maybe! Let's go!

Ruby: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!

Topaz: What?

Ruby: Be back before tonight!

Ethan: Huh? Why?

Ruby: The ball!

Crystal: No way!

Ruby: Aw, c'mon, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? I spent all my time off planning it!

Topaz: Meaning you spent about two minutes on an elaborate production.

Ruby: …Do I have to use String Chi on you guys?

Crystal: If we leave now, we should make it on time.

Ruby: Okay, go go!

Ethan: Bye! And remember, don't make it anything too big!

Ruby: Okay! *turns to Cubby* Not! Let's get cracking!

Cubby: Cubchoo! (Yayness!)

Beta: You're overworking Cubby! DIE!

Ruby: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

Lyra: …And that's the story.

Lapis: No prob! I got a Master Plan!

Adamant: If you're strong you'll survive/And you'll keep your dream alive/It's the Battle Frontier/Pokemon, be the best you can be/And find your destiny/It's a Master Plan/The power's in your hand/Pokemon!

Lapis: We git the prince over here, you stand on the lake, transform, and POOF! *whistles wedding music* All human again!

Lyra: Great. Let's go.

Brock: Script! Are we supposed to barge in there and ask for a map?

Lyra & Lapis: *grin evilly*

Lapis: Sounds fun.

Lyra: My skills _have_ been rusty as of late…

Brock: You're a thief?!

Lyra: Runs in the family. Quit being a wimp and let's go!

_We're off on a mission  
_

_We're tough; in good condition  
_

_Lapis: We're short  
_

_Lyra: But standing tall  
_

_All: No fear!  
_

_Lyra: There's danger around us  
_

_Brock: They'd hurt us if they found us!  
_

_Adamant: Our backs are to the wall  
_

_All: No fear!  
_

_Lyra: 'Cause we have all the courage we require  
_

_Lapis: Take it from a frequent flyer  
_

_Lyra: Try your luck  
_

_Lyra & Lapis: Our plan will fly  
_

_All: No fear!  
_

Lyra: It's hanging on the wall! In the upper chamber! Lapis and I will get it while you guys act as lookouts!

Lapis: Agreed?

Adamant: We will!

Brock: We?!

Lapis: You ain't gonna help us?

Brock: Oui! Lydette, you'll die!

Lyra: Nah. I do this all the time with Dad. We always return the stuff to Aunt Crys, though.

_Brock: This plan if applied'll  
_

_Be simply suicidal  
_

_You'll be a sitting Ducklett  
_

_All: No fear!  
_

_Brock: Suppose that I do this  
_

_Who knows if we'll live through this?  
_

_How 'bout a kiss for luck?  
_

_Lyra: No  
_

_Lapis & Adamant: Fear  
_

_Lyra: Our team is shy one green, web-footed volunteer  
_

_Brock: Blue. No way, Jose  
_

_No chance!  
_

_Adamant: No choice  
_

_Lyra & Lapis: No fear! *drag Brock into castle*  
_

_All: No fear!  
_

_No fear!  
_

_No fear!_

Lyra: This is the room!

Brock: Uh, hey Omehag! Over here!

Omega: I just had to get hired by that Alphbart…

Lapis: All right! Let's get searching!_  
_

_We will take any dare that the other side'll dare to dream up  
_

_We'll fight tough; we'll play fair  
_

_But we're sure to win because we'll team up.  
_

Lyra: I got it!

Omega: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *chasing them* I AIN'T OLD AND I AIN'T A GIRL!

Lyra: Quick, head for the door, amateurs!

Omega: *blocks them off*

Lapis: Okay, here's the game plan: I'll pass to you, you do this, he gets the map…

Omega: Huh?

Lyra: Ready, GO! Catch, Jeany!

Brock: Got it! Go, Adaspeed!

Adamant: Got it…

Lapis: I'm open! I'm open!

Adamant: *throws to Lapis*

Lapis: Ha ha! Catch, Jean-Brock!

Brock: Got it!

Lyra: Time for some tennis! Hold onto your map!

Lyra & Omega: *playing tennis with Brock and the map*

Brock: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *jumps off the balcony* I'm gonna die!

Adamant: *catches him* Saved ya.

Brock: *sprints* Pass… huff… huff…

Lyra: Thanks! *zips off*

Adamant: Hey, batter, batter…

Lyra: *snickers* Up for some baseball, Omega? *throws*

Adamant: *catches and curls up in his shell*

Lyra: Awright! And the crowd goes wild! I haven't had this much fun since the first time I beat up Ethan!

Lapis: Woot! Strike!

Lyra: *grabs a mop*

Lyra & Omega: *playing hockey with curled up Adamant (Platinum: Release me at once, Seniors! I must punish them!)

Lyra & Brock: *hop on Adamant and ride down the stairs*

_Brock: I'm shaking!  
_

_I'm leaking!  
_

_Adamant: He's freaking, frankly speaking  
_

_Brock: We're riding for a fall  
_

_All: No fear!  
_

_Brock: She's gaining!  
_

_She's faster!  
_

_We're heading for disaster!  
_

_Adamant: Our hero, warts and all!  
_

_All: No fear!  
_

_Brock: I would be fine if one of us knew how to steer!  
_

_Lapis: Get a grip!  
_

_Adamant: Get set  
_

_Lapis: That's our respect!  
_

_Brock: No breaks!  
_

_Adamant: No sweat  
_

_Lapis: And no regrets!  
_

_Brock: We're dead!  
_

_Adamant: Not yet  
_

_Brock: Oh no, not there!  
_

_All: No fear!_

Brock: *uses map as parachute*

Adamant: Save me…

Lyra: *grabs Adamant and walks on water to the shore*

Brock: *about to get eaten by the Feraligatr* AAAAAAAAAAH!

Lyra: Feral Sea! Down, girl! You, too, Feraligatr!

Brock: Saved…

* * *

Ethan: Mom! Sis! I figured it out!

Crystal: It's a Ditto, right?

Ethan: Yup!

Topaz: I knew it!

Ethan: It could be anything, so keep your guard up! Let's GO!

* * *

Brock: I'm sooooooooooooo sorry about how I acted!

Lyra: You should be.

Brock: Will you pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease forgive me?

Lyra: As much as it pains me to say this- yes.

Brock: Great! Now we can kiss and make up!

Lyra & Lapis: *pound him flat*

Brock: Ow… why?

Lyra: Hmph. *takes flight*

Lapis: I couldn't very well let you hit on my best friend's crush, could I?

Adamant: Bye…

* * *

Lyra: YO, ETHEK!

Ethan: Hark! Is that Lydette's voice I here?!

Grisseo: *lost* I'm hungry…

* * *

Crystal: *at the castle* Are you sure it was a good idea to let him go alone?

Topaz: He'll be fine. The only dangerous thing out there is Lyra.

Crystal: Good point.

Topaz: I won the game!

Crystal: Excellent! From now on, we're lowering your handicap from three stones to two!

Topaz: Oh yeah! Grisseo, make way for a new go master!

* * *

Lyra: ETHEK, GET OVER HERE!

Ethan: Yes, my love! Huh? A Swanna? What the heck?

Lyra: *beats Ethan to a pulp, ties him up, and drags him to the lake*

* * *

*at the lake*

Lyra: Wake up, Sleeping Beauty.

Ethan: *out cold*

Lyra: Rise and shine, Prince Charming.

Ethan: *twitches but still out cold*

Lyra: ETHAN! GET UP, PANSY BOY!

Ethan: GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Lyra: Good, you're awake.

Ethan: A talking Swanna!

Lyra: Shut up and watch me. *wades into lake*

*sun sets*

Janine: NINJA SMOKE BOMB!

Lyra: *you know the drill now, people!* Get it?

Ethan: Yup! You've been cursed by the terrible dark sorcerer Alphbart to turn into a Swanna every time the sun rises, but you turn back into a human if the light of the moon reflecting off the water hits your wings. The curse will be broken if I make a vow of everlasting love and prove it to the world!

Alpha: Hey! If I was a dark sorcerer, don't you think I'd be in the Pokemon League already?!

Lyra, Lapis & Omega: OH MY ARCEUS HE GOT SOMETHING RIGHT!

Ethan: I got it right?! Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww yeah! In your _face_, Alpha! I got it right on my first _try_!

Alpha: HUH?! So I'm really a dark sorcerer?!

Lyra: No. You're pretending to be one for the play.

Alpha: Oh.

Ethan: Oh yeah! Hey, Lydette, will you come to the ball tomorrow night?! I'll make a vow of everlasting love in front of the entire world!  
Lyra: So embarrassing… but whatever! I want this curse off!

Janine: And I barely have any smoke bombs left!

Lyra: I'll be there. *unties Ethan* Now get lost. NOT LITERALLY! JUST GO BACK TO THE PALACE!

Ethan: YAYNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS! *leaves*

Alpha: You forgot one little detail, Lydette.

Lyra: What?

Alpha: Tomorrow night, there's no Pokemon Lea- er, moon!

Lyra: Aw, snickerdoodles…

Alpha: And I'm gonna keep you prisoner while I go try to use my dark sorcery to get into the Pokemon League!

* * *

*'Tomorrow Night'*

Alpha: Since I thought you might like a punching bag to keep you company while I'm visiting the Pokemon League, I got this!

Omega: *throws Grisseo into dungeon that's filled with water*

Grisseo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Darkrai power! Float! Float! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I'M HUNGRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Alpha: We found him wandering around the forest, poor thing. The weird thing is we gave him all the food we had and yet he's still hungry! Oh well. See you tomorrow!

Lyra: Hmph. Let's see how many chips I have left…

* * *

*at the ball*

Ethan: Hello, ladeez!

Crystal: Ethek!

Ruby: Hello, everyone, and welcome to the royal ball! I am your host, the royal advisor, Rugers! At this ball, Prince Ethek will choose his bride!

Everyone: WOOT!

Ruby: And since the queen wouldn't let me hire the Princesses on Parade dance group, we compromised, so I will be introducing some of the popular princesses that are attending! And don't worry about the prince's… Miroku-ish tendencies, as Sapphire would say. His older sister, the Princess Topaz, has him on a leash!

Topaz: Hi, everyone!

Ruby: So! First is Princess Akari of the Kanto kingdom! She is very laid back and shy! She is also a skilled healer!

Akai: H-Hello, Prince Ethek. It's a pleasure to meet you…

Ethan: WOW! SO CUTE!

Topaz: *tugs on leash* I should put this thing on him more often…

Ruby: Next is Princess Amy of the Hoenn kingdom! She's skilled with a needle and thread and makes absolutely fabulous gowns! She learned from yours truly! Go, my daughter! Strut your stuff!

Amethyst: Tee hee! It's so fabulous to meet you, Prince! You're so much more fabulous in person! Although your fashion sense could use a little work…

Ethan: *da-da-doom*

Ruby: Er… And next we have Princess Russa of the Sinnoh kingdom! She's got a fiery temper! As the saying goes, every rose has its thorns!

Lustrous: Senior, if you kiss my hand, I'm going to send you flying so far that the only one who can get to you is Senior Lyra.

Ethan: *boom-da-da-da-doom*

Topaz: *unties Ethan* Let's get this party started!

* * *

Alabaster & Gray: A FEW HOURS LATER!

Lyra: *storms into party* ETHEK!

Ethan: Huh? Oh! Lydette! You look gorgeous!

Lyra: *ignores compliment* I saw what you did! You were flirting with those other princesses!

Orange: ETHAN!

Ethan: Uh… what?

Orange: YOU MADE AKAI FAINT! DIE!

Lyra: Sorry, Senior, but I called first dibs.

Orange: Aw… *shuffles off dejectedly*

Lyra: Anyway, I saw you, you two-timer! Do you _know_ what I've BEEN THROUGH! First I had to use twisted logic to get rid of the curse!

Amethyst: Huh? How?

Lyra: I convinced Grisseo that since he was a free genie after the last play, his powers could turn me back into a full human since there isn't any moon tonight.

Ethan: Oops…

Lyra: I had to bribe him with a bag of chips, but it was worth it! And then I had to trek a distance in two hours that the Seven League Boots guy would spend days getting to! And after that, I had to mug a late princess for her gown since mine was ripped and dirty from the hike! I came all this way, so you better be grateful!

Ethan: Wow…

Topaz: Um, Lydette? There's one itty-bitty problem.

Lyra: What.

Topaz: There's a lot of kissing in this play, but you kept on using tape or skipped over it completely.

Lyra: So?

Topaz: So can you at least kiss him now at the end?

Platinum: I agree. The play would not be complete without at least one real kiss between the male and female leads.

Lyra: Ugh. Look, people, I've been through a lot tonight, and I'm tired. My nerves are frayed, my energy is spent, and I had to wear _dresses_ throughout the whole thing. _Dresses._ If you promise to never make me go through that again, I'll do whatever you want.

Crystal, Topaz, Turquoise & Petal: It's a done deal!

Lyra: *kisses Ethan* There. Happy?

Crystal, Topaz, Turquoise, Petal & Ethan: I'M IN HEAVEN!

Lyra: *sweatdrops*

Alabaster & Gray: THE END! XD!

Adrina: So noisy…

* * *

Ethan slung an arm around Lyra. "We did it, Lyra my friend, we did it!"

"Nice to know," the girl responded tiredly. "I think I'm gonna fall asleep on my feet…" Her eyes promptly closed and her breathing became slow and even.

Ethan stared at her for a minute before shrugging and heaving her onto his back. "Might as well piggyback her to her house. After all, I don't wanna get another one of those chivalry speeches…"

**Petal: So? How was it? Did you like it? I for one am just glad I finished!**

**Lyra: I second that remark.**

**Silver: Ethan Hibiki…**

**Ethan: What?  
**

**Silver: Did you do anything to my daughter?!  
**

**Ethan: Other than give her a ride home? Nothing.**

**Silver: *faints from shock*  
**

**Crystal: I can't believe this!**

**Topaz: Neither can I, Mom! It looks like our chivalry speeches finally got through to him!**

**Petal: I'm pooped. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Beauty and the Beast

**Petal: Aw, yeah, I'm back!**

**Drew: Er… Welcome back?**

**Amethyst: It's fabulous to see you again, Petal! What fantabulous costumes do Garnet and I get to make this time?**

**Petal: Put together a dress/apron combo, a violet gown, and… DUN DUN DUH!... a beast costume for Drew!**

**Drew: Urk…**

**Anime Drew: Hey! Why don't you call him Grasshead?!**

**Petal: One, he's my OC, and two, he isn't annoying and arrogant. I don't own PokeSpe! Now for this story's newest feature- reviews!**

**To Kitsune Kaze: Thank you very much! Also- yeah, I know. I've read fanfics with OCs named Orange. T.T It made me think my OC was less special… Besides that, I think the name Clementine would be good! ^^ I wish I had enough imagination to think of that.**

**To TheFinalElements: I'm glad you read the whole thing! I was worried that people would find it boring and stop reading halfway! Good luck with your story!**

**Petal: Chapter Start!**

Akai smiled timidly at the assembled Dex Holders. "H-Hello, everyone. As you know, it was my turn to choose the play, so… I decided on 'Beauty and the Beast'… I hope it's okay…"

Orange and Garnet sent the rest of the gang glares that said that it'd better be okay or they would experience true pain. Turquoise giggled as she video-taped the whole thing. Aquamarine was the first to stand. "It's perfect!" he declared, not wanting to get on Orange's bad side. He _really_ wanted the guy to marry Turquoise. "I'm in!"

"Fabulous!" cheered Amethyst while Drew nodded in agreement.

"If you would please direct your attention to the bulletin board!" Petal announced.

_Play: Beauty and the Beast_

"Turquoise is a beauty," Orange mumbled. Aquamarine and Akai gave him very evil grins, signaling that they heard.

_Narrator: Topaz Hibiki_

"Oh, yeah!" Topaz exclaimed smugly. "I'm just that awesome!"

_Enchantress: Blue Oak _

_Belle: Amethyst Maple_

_Beast: Drew Mitsuru_

"I'll do my best, everyone!" Drew said determinedly. "And I'd like to apologize beforehand for everything I might do or say onstage!"

_Gaston: Ethan Hibiki_

_Lumiere (candle guy): Orange Ketchum_

_Cogsworth (clock): Lyra Raiva_

_Mr. Potts (kettle): Red Ketchum_

_Mrs. Potts (teapot): Yellow Ketchum_

_Chip (teacup): Aquamarine Oak_

_Maurice: Emerald Midori_

_Lefou: Lapis Lazuli Maple_

_Phillipe: Amethyst's Ponyta, Popo_

_Wardrobe: Ruby Maple_

_Gaston's Idiotic Fanclub: Some random girls that hang around the Goldenrod Game Corner Who Are Called Fangirls #1-3_

_Bookseller: Professor Oak I_

_Monsieur D'Arque: Green Oak_

_Fifi: Turquoise Oak_

_Footstool: Umbree_

_Wolves: Eno & Doom_

_Coat rack: Garnet Maple_

Turquoise gave them smug looks. "Topaz, Petal and I chose the cast with some guidance from Mum, and as you can see, we have decided to give the quintuplets and Grisseo a break. Aren't we sweet?"

Everyone sweatdropped. _Oooooooooooooooookaaay…_

"Garnet! Amethyst! Uncle Ruby! I want the three of you to pour your hearts and souls into making the costumes!"

And so they did.

*Yu-Gi-Oh! GX opening music starts*

_Chillin' out with the crew at the clubhouse  
_

_Finding trouble, never working too hard,  
_

_Well in a battle I never knew this,  
_

_Some things you gotta learn in this,  
_

_Tough times, hard climbs,  
_

_We'll take 'em on together.  
_

_Right now, let's go!  
_

_PokeSpe GX! Generation Next!  
_

_Battle on, get your battle on!  
_

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!  
_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_We'll win the battle and become the champs!  
_

_(Guitar Solo)  
_

_We'll win the battle somehow...yeah!  
_

_PokeSpe GX!  
_

_Battle on, get your battle on!  
_

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!  
_

_Come on and get your battle on!_

Wally: Hello, everyone. Welcome to *cough* the third play by PokeSpe Theater: Beauty and the Beast.

Rose: We hope you enjoy it!

Topaz: Thank you, Uncle Wally, Aunt Rose. Once upon a time-

Silver: Am I in this?

Topaz: No.

Silver: Carry on.

Topaz: Ahem, once upon a time, there was a prince of a wondrous castle. He was handsome and had everything he wanted. However, he was spoiled, selfish, unkind, and over all, a brat. One winter's night, an old beggar woman went to the castle seeking shelter from the storm. In return, she offered him a single red rose, crimson beyond blood that flows.

Lyra: Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows. I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand/ Before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand. DRAGON SLAVE! *half the set is destroyed* *walks off stage with a satisfied smirk*

Adrina: Ugh… *wheels the backup set onto the stage* I hate my job.

Topaz: Disgusted by her appearance, he turned her away. However, she told him that true beauty comes from within and shed her disguise, revealing herself to be a beautiful enchantress. The prince begged for forgiveness, but it was too late. She had seen that he didn't have an ounce of kindness, and turned him into a beast to reflect his dark heart. And believe me, he was uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuug-_ly!_ Disgusted with himself, he destroyed his castle and shut himself in to keep people from seeing him. The castle's residents, who had also gone through a transformation, weren't happy. The beast's only connection to the outside world was a mirror, and the rose was enchanted, and it would continue to bloom until his 21st birthday. If he couldn't learn to love and earn love in return, he would be doomed to stay a beast… _**FOR ETERNITY!**_ *thunder crashes* He had a break down; after all, who could ever… love… a _beast?_ Not me, that's for sure!

* * *

*scene opens up to Amethyst walking down a small road*

_Amethyst: Little town It's a quiet village_

_Ev'ry day_

_Like the one before_

_Little town_

_Full of little people_

_Waking up to say:_

_Dex Holders: Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!_

_Amethyst: There goes the baker with his tray, like always_

_The same old bread and rolls to sell_

_Ev'ry morning just the same_

_Since the morning that we came_

_To this poor provincial town_

Adamant: *speaking* Good Morning, Amebelle.

Amethyst: Good morning, Monsieur!  
**  
**Adamant: And where are you off to, today?

Amethyst: The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and a Gabite and a-

Lustrous: That's nice. Ad! The baguettes! Hurry up!  
**  
**_Female Dex Holders: *singing* Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question_  
_Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

_Turquoise: Never part of any crowd_

_Aquamarine: 'Cause her head's up on some cloud_

_Female Dex Holders: No denying she's a funny girl that Amebelle_

Orange: Bonjour!

Akai: Good day!

Orange: How is your fam'ly?

Alabaster: BONJOUR!

Gray: GOOD DAY!

Alabaster: HOW IS YOUR WIFE?!

Gray: SHE'S OVER THERE WITH A BUNCH OF BABY POKEMON! (Gold: Hey! Adrina's supposed to beat him with a stick! Crystal: Gold. Gray and Alabaster are siblings.)

Adrina: I need six eggs!

Lyra: That's too expensive!

Amethyst: There must be more than this provincial life!

Professor Oak: *speaking* Ah, Amebelle.

Amethyst: Good morning, sir. I've come to return the book I borrowed.

Professor Oak: Finished already?

Amethyst: Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?

Professor Oak: Not since yesterday.

Amethyst: That's all right. I'll borrow… this one!

Professor Oak: That one? But you've read it twice!

Amethyst: Well, it's my favorite! Far off regions, daring pokemon battles, magic spells, a champion in disguise-

Professor Oak: If you like it all that much, it's yours!

Amethyst: But sir!

Professor Oak: I insist.

Amethyst: Thank you. Thank you very much!

_Dex Holders: *singing* Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar_

_I wonder if she's feeling well_

_With a dreamy, far-off look_

_And her nose stuck in a book_

_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle_

_Amethyst: Oh, isn't this amazing?_

_It's my fav'rite part because - you'll see_

_Here's where she meets Master Wallace_

_But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!_

_Misty: Now it's no wonder that her name means/is short for "Amethyst Beauty"_

_Her looks have got no parallel_

_Pearl: But behind that fair facade_

_I'm afraid she's rather odd_

_Aquamarine: Very different from the rest of us_

_Dex Holders: She's nothing like the rest of us_

_Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Amebelle!_

Lapis Lazuli: *speaking* I got it Ethon! Whoa! You didn't miss a shot, Ethon! You're the greatest pool player in town!

Ethan: I know, but make that the world!

Lapis: No player alive stands a chance against you *laughs awkwardly and sarcastically* And no girl, for that matter. _No _sane_ girl, at least. Luckily, Ly's insane… I hope._

Ethan: It's true, Lapisfou.

And I've got my sights set on that one.

Lapis: My sister, the inventor's niece?

Ethan: She's the one - the lucky girl I'm gonna marry.  
**  
**Lapis: But she's -

Ethan: The most beautiful girl in town.

Lapis: Well, duh, but -

Ethan: That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best? *holds Lapis up by the collar of his shirt*

Lapis: *judo flips him* If the best is my little sister, then no!

Ethan: *singing incredibly off-key* (Topaz: Why can't he learn to sing right?! Lyra: Pass the ear plugs, please.) _Right from the moment when I met her, saw her_

_I said she's gorgeous and I fell_

_Here in town there's only she_

_Who is beautiful as me_

_So I'm making plans to woo and marry Amebelle_

_Fangirls #1-3: Look there he goes_

_Isn't he dreamy?_

_Monsieur Ethon_

_Oh he's so cute!_

_Be still my heart I'm hardly breathing_

_He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!_

Turquoise: Bonjour!

Ethan: Outta the way!

Amethyst: Good day

Alabaster: MAIS OUI!

Adrina: You call this bacon?

Lyra: What lovely grapes!

Orange: Some cheese

Topaz: Ten yards!

Orange: One pound

Ethan: Move it!  
**  
**Adamant **(**CHEESE MERCHANT): I'll get the knife

Ethan: Lemme through!  
**  
**Adrina: This bread -

Lyra: Those Basculin -

Adrina: -it's stale!

Lyra: -they smell!

Guys: Madame's mistaken.

Girls: Well, maybe so

Dex Holders: Good morning!

Oh, good morning!

_Amethyst: There must be more than this provincial life!_

_Ethan: Just watch, I'm going to make Amebelle my wife!_  
_**  
**Dex Holders: Look there she goes_

_The girl is strange but special_

_A most peculiar mad'moiselle!_

_Girls: It's a pity and a sin_

_Guys: She doesn't quite fit in_

_Dex Holders: Look there she goes, that girl is strange but special_

_A most peculiar mademoiselle_

_It's a pity and a sin_

_She doesn't quite fit in_

_'Cause she really is a funny girl_

_A beauty but a funny girl_

_She really is a funny girl that Amebelle_

_Bonjour_

_Bonjour_

_Bonjour_

_Bonjour_

_Bonjour_

_Bonjour_

Ethan: *jumps in front of Amethyst* Yo yo, Amy!

Amethyst: Hi.

Ethan: How can you read this? *snatches back book and examines it* It's got no pictures!

Amethyst: Some people use their imaginations. It's very important for a fashion designer!

Ethan: People are talking about you, Amebelle! It's not right for a woman to read! Soon she'll start thinking, and then she'll be getting ideas-

Amethyst: Exactly. I need ideas. Now give me back my book before I give Senior Lyra a call.

Ethan: Yikes! *hands books back* Hey, why don't we go to the Game Corner and look at my trophies?

Amethyst: I don't wanna! *is dragged off by Ethan*

Fangirl 1: What's wrong with her?

Fangirl 2: She's crazy!

Fangirl 3: He's gorgeous!

Amethyst: Sorry, but I have to get home and help Uncle Emerald. See ya around, loser! *pauses* Oh, and if you're so whipped, you shouldn't flirt. It'll eventually be found out by Senior Lyra. *rushes off to her house* Uncle!

Emerald: Hi, Amy. I'm almost done with this thing. Hand me the aurhyeuwiahfakgfy gizmo, wouldja?

Amethyst: Sure! *hands him the aurhyeuwiahfakgfy gizmo* Hey, uncle? Am I… odd?

Emerald: _My_ niece? _Odd? _What gave you that idea? Was it Ethon?

Amethyst: How'd you know?

Emerald: Call it a hunch. Listen, Amebelle, if he comes within a hundred feet of you, use those fighting skills your mother taught you.

Amethyst: Got it.

Emerald: Okay, I'm finished! *joins Amethyst and hits a button* The future is-

Clemont (from anime- sorry, I just had to): The future is now, thanks to science! Emeraldic Gear, ON! Wood chopper upper thingamajigger, ACTIVATE! *disappears*

Emerald & Amethyst: *sweatdrop*

*machine works and chops up wood*

Emerald: It worked! I'm off to the fair, Amy! Be good while I'm gone, and don't forget my advice! *zips out the door*

Amethyst: BYE BYE! TAKE CARE!

Emerald: I WILL! *rides around for a long time and gets hopelessly lost, thrown off by Popo, and then chased by Eno and Doom* *sees a castle* OH THANK ARCEUS! LEMME IN! *shoves gate open* THANK YOU! *zips up to door- it's raining hared* Can I come in? Thanks! *goes in without permission* Hey! Anyone there? Can I stay here for a while?

Orange: Poor guy, he must have lost his way.

Lyra: Quiet! If we don't talk, maybe he won't see us!

Orange: But-

Lyra: covers Orange's mouth*

Orange: Mmfy (Sorry) *hits Lyra's hand* Hello, sir!

Emerald: *grabs Orange and holds him up (it's a little thing called minimize, a costume, and flashlights)* Who said that?

Orange: I did.

Emerald: Who?

Orange: Me!

Emerald: Huh?

Orange: *taps his shoulder* Hello, sir!

Emerald: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *drops him*

Orange: Ouch!

Lyra: Ohhh, now you've done it, Lumiorange! He knows!

Emerald: Whoa! A talking clock! *picks up Lyra and examines her*

Lyra: PUT ME DOWN, MIDGET!

Emerald: WHO YOU CALLIN' A MIDGET, YA LI'L WHIPPERSNAPPER?!

Lyra: YOU, YA OLD COOT!

Orange: *anxiously* Guys! Stop fighting!

Lyra: AAARGH! QUIT IT!

Emerald: Sor-_ree!_ It's just that I've never seen a talking- HWAHHHH CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lyra: Okay, ew. *wipes face*

Orange: Poor guy! You must be soaked to the bone! *leads Emerald to a comfy chair*

Lyra: No! Not the Master's chair! I can't allow this! Stop!

Umbree: *zips past her* Umbree!

Emerald: Hey, little guy! *pats his head*

Garnet: … *puts a blanket over him*

Yellow: Have some tea!

Emerald: Gee, thanks!

Aquamarine: Tee hee! Auntie! His mustache tickles!

Emerald: Ah! Oh, hey, kid!

Lyra: *tenses* He's coming.

Orange: He? He who?

Lyra: The Master. …I'm outta here. See ya later. *dashes off*

Drew: YOU! WHO ARE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU IN MY CHAIR?!

Alabaster: Wow! What a hardcore actor! I need to get him in Mom's talent agency!

Emerald: Gah! I-I meant no harm I just needed a place to stay!

Drew: I'LL GIVE YOU A PLACE TO STAY!

Emerald: No! Please!

* * *

Lapis: Man, Amy's gonna get the surprise of her life!

Ethan: Quite right, Lapisfou!

Lapis: And yer gonna get the beatin' o' yers!

Ethan: …I'm gonna ignore that. *turns to crowd* Thank you all for comin' to my wedding! Now I'd better get in there and propose!

Dex Holders: Ha. Ha. Ha.

Fangirls #1-3: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ethan: Now, listen up. When Amebelle and I come out that door-

Lapis: Oooh! I know! I know! I break yer nose and several other body parts!

Turquoise: Ahem.

Lapis: I mean, I strike up the band. Now git in there and let's get dis over with so I can beat ya up.

* * *

*door knocks*

Amethyst: *puts book down and looks through the peep hole* Ugh. Let's get this over with. *opens door* Ethon. What a pleasant surprise.

Ethan: Ah, isn't it though? Today I'm going to make your dreams come true!

Amethyst: What do you know about my dreams, skateboard boy?

Ethan: Plenty! Picture this: A rustic cabin, my latest win (they win game and such in this) on the fire, my little wife massaging my feet (Amethyst: P.U.) and our boys wrestling with the Eevees on the floor! We'll have six or seven.

Amethyst: Eevees?

Ethan: No, sons! And can you guess who my little wife will be?

Amethyst: Hm, let me think.

Ethan: You!

Amethyst: *sarcastically* Oh, I'm _speechless!_ I don't know what to say!

Ethan: That's easy! Say you'll marry me!

Amethyst: Let me think, NO. *kicks him out- literally*

Lapis: Woo hoo! *starts band*

Ethan: Boo hoo…

Dex Holders: *drag him away*

Amethyst: Is he gone? Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him. Me? The wife of that boorish, brainless... *starts singing*

_Madame Ethon, can't you just see it?  
_

_Madame Ethon, his little wife  
_

_No sir, not me, I guarantee it!  
_

_I want much more than this provincial life_

_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere_  
_I want it more then I can tell_  
_And for once it might be grand_  
_To have someone understand_  
_I want so much more then they've got planned..._

Popo: Poooooooooonyta!

Amethyst: Popo! What's wrong?! Where's Uncle?! Take me to him, Popo! I lost his measurements!

Popo: *sweatdrops*

* * *

*at the castle*

Amethyst: That's Uncle's fabulous hat! Stay here, Popo! *dashes into castle* Uncle? Uncle? Where are you? Uncle!

Lyra: Come in, you said! Sit in the Master's chair! Pet the Umbreon!

Orange: *sadly* I was just trying to be hospitable…

Aquamarine: Auntie! I saw a girl in the castle!

Yellow: What? Aqua! It's very bad to tell lies!

Aquamarine: But I'm not! I really saw her!

Yellow: Now, Aqua, get in the tub!

Turquoise: *rushes over* *in Kalosian (French) accent* Aunt Yellow! Aunt Yellow!

Yellow: Quoise? I mean, Tutu? Why are you speaking in a Kalosian accent?

Turquoise: I'm trying to make this more realistic. Anyway- I saw a girl in zee castle!

Aquamarine: Toldja!

* * *

Lyra: AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Wax-eared idiot! Fire hands!

Orange: *glaring* Lyra, I think you've forgotten who's older here..

Amethyst: Uncle!

Lyra & Orange: *stare at each other and then rush over to the door and spy on Amethyst*

Orange: Lyra! I mean, Kagura!

Lyra: Cogra. What is it?

Orange: It's a girl!

Lyra: I know it's a girl!

Orange: She's the one we've been waiting for! The girl who'll break the spell! C'mon, let's go!

Lyra: Right behind you, senpai!

Orange & Lyra: *open door*

Amethyst: Hello? Is anybody there? I-I'm looking for my uncle.

Emerald: Amy!

Amethyst: Uncle! *rushes over* Why, your hands are like ice! Who did this to you?!

Emerald: No, Amy, you must leave this place immediately! There's no time to explain! Go!

Amethyst: Not without y- WHOA!

Drew: What are you doing here?!

Amethyst: I-I've come for my uncle.

Drew: Too bad! He's my prisoner!

Amethyst: Then… take me instead.

Drew: Then you must never leave this place.

Amethyst: If I do that, do you promise to let him go?

Drew: Yes.

Amethyst: Come into the light.

Drew: Hmph. *complies*

Amethyst: WHOA! What a weird costume! That fake fur is of cheap quality! The fangs look way too plasticky! The horns look like they're made of cardboard! Who made that thing?!

Drew: Um… this is actually me.

Amethyst: Ah. Enchantress work, I presume?

Drew: How'd you know?

Amethyst: I'm a bit of a magic user myself. I'm not as well-versed in magic as Lyra, but I can cast a decent fireball. Anyway, let him go, and I'll stay.

Drew: Fine. *tosses Rald out of the castle and on to Popo* These will be your quarters. Goodbye. *walks off*

Orange: Master, wait! She's a lady! We need to give her a better room!

Drew: NO!

Orange: What! Get back here! In the name of all that's good, you're going down!

All other castle residents: *holding Orange back* Lumiorange! Calm down

* * *

Amethyst: *sobbing* I didn't even get his measurements!

Drew: *sweatdropping* C'mon, I'll show you to your room.

Amethyst: Oh! I get a room? It's because boys cheat at cards, right?

Drew: I'm not Deputymon. Now follow me.

Amethyst: Okay! Just gimme a second! _Lighting! _*ball of light appears*

Drew: Since this is your home now, you may go anywhere you like in this castle save the West Wing.

Amethyst: *staring at her gorgeous room* Yeah, sure, whatever.

Drew: Meet me at the Dining Hall for dinner. See you later. *leaves*

Amethyst: *throws herself onto the bed* Ooooooooooooooh! The sheets are so soft! The blankets are so warm! The pillow's so fluffy! The mattress is so bouncy!

Ruby: Amy, my dearest daughter?

Amethyst: Papa! …Why are you a wardrobe?

Ruby: The enchantress did it. Your mother's the bedframe.

Amethyst: Really? Mama, is that you?

Sapphire: Darn straight! Man, when I git my hands on that enchantress, she's goin' down!

*blah blah blah*

* * *

Ethan: Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says "no" to Ethon!

Lapis: Heh heh. Amy did.

Ethan: Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bear.

Lapis: More aprijuice?

Ethan: What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.

Lapis: You betcha! But Ethon, you've got to pull yourself together. *starts singing*_  
_

_Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Ethon  
_

_Looking so down in the dumps  
_

_Lot's of guys'd love to be you, Ethon  
_

_Even when taking your lumps  
_

_There's no man in town as admired as you  
_

_You're, er, some people's favorite guy  
_

_Those people are awed and inspired by you  
_

_But it's kinda hard to see why  
_

_No one's lame as Ethon  
_

_No one's got a name like Ethon  
_

_No one plays a pool game as good as Ethon_

_For there's no man in town half as idiotic_

_Imperfect, a pure failure_

_You can ask any Rocket, Plasma or Galactic_

_And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on_

_Dex Holders: No one's scrawny like Ethon_

_Has a hoodie tawny like Ethon_

_Lapis: No one's got a swell pool cue, oh Lordy, Ethon_

_Ethon: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating_

_Dex Holders: My, what a loser, that Ethon_

_Give five "boos!"_

_Give twelve "LOSERs!"_

_Lapis: Ethon is the worst_

_And the rest is all better_

_Dex Holders: No one skateboards like Ethon_

_Catches 'mons like Ethon_

_In a game of pool nobody shoots like Ethon_

_Fangirls: For there's no one as burly and brawny_

_Ethan: As you see I've got biceps to spare_

_Lapis: Most of him's scraggly or scrawny_

_Ethan: That's wrong! And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair_

_Dex Holders: No one kicks like Ethon_

_Is as dumb as Ethon_

_Lapis: In a game of pool nobody cheats like Ethon_

_Ethan: I'm especialshippingly good at expectorating - Whammy!_

_Dex Holders: Banishment from the game corner for Ethon!_

_Ethan: When I was a lad, I ate four dozen Azalea dumplings_

_Ev'ry morning to help me get large_

_And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen Azalea dumplings_

_So I'm roughly the size of a barge (Dex Holders: Yeah right!)_

_Dex Holders: No one cheats like Ethon_

_Makes those bans like Ethon_

_Lapis: Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Ethon_

_Ethan: I use antlers in all of my decorating_

_Dex Holders: Say it again_

_Who's a loser among losers?_

_And then say it once more_

_Who's the loser next door?_

_Who's a super failure?_

_Don't you know? Can't you guess?_

_Ask the townsfolk and their pokemon_

_There's just one guy in town who hasn't got all of it down_

_Lapis: And his name's E-T-H-O-_

_E-T-H-E-_

_E-T-H-A-oh!_

_Dex Holders: Ethon!_

Lapis: So cheer up, okay?

Ethan: Yeah, fine, okay… SOB!

Emerald: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! HE'S GOT HER LOCKED IN A DUNGEON! MY DEAR, ADORABLE NIECE HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY A HORRIBLE BEEEEEEEEEEEAST! WILL YOU HELP ME OUT?!

Ethon: Sure we will. Boys!

Ken (Rocket Grunt serving Sabrina), Ghetsis & Saturn: Yes, boss! *toss Emerald out the door*

Lapis: Uncle Rald! I'm coming wit ya! Don' worry, Amy, yer big bro's comin' ta save ya!

Saturn: Heh. Crazy old Emaurice.

Ethan: Crazy old Emaurice…? AHA! Gentlemen, I've been thinking!

Crystal: Gold! Our son's been thinking! Get the camera!

Topaz: I've got it, Mom!

Gold: Say cheese, Eth!

Lyra: Quick, someone call the psychologist! Ethan thought!

Alabaster: AHEM! ON WITH THE PLAY!

_Ethan: Omega, I'm afraid I've been thinking_

_Omega: A productive, chow-rewarding pastime_

_Ethan: I know._

_And that whacky old coot is Amebelle's uncle_

_And his sanity's only "so-so"_

_Now the wheels in my head have been turning_

_Since I looked at that loony, old man_

_See, I've promised myself I'd be married to Amebelle_

_And right now I'm evolving a plan_

Ethan: If I . . . (whisper)

Omega: Yeah?

Ethan: Then we . . . (whisper)

Omega: No! Would she . . .

Ethan: (whisper) Guess!

Omega: Now I get it!

_BOTH: Let's go!  
_

_No one plots like Ethon_

_Ethan: Takes cheap shots like Ethon_

_Omega: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Ethon_

_Ethan: Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful_

_Omega: As down to the depths you descend_

_Ethan: I won't even be mildly remorseful_

_Both: Just as long as I (you) get what I (you) want in the end_

_Ethan: Who has brains like Ethon?_

_Omega: Entertains like Ethon?_

_Both: Who can make up these endless refrains like Ethon?_

_And his marriage we soon will be celebrating_

_My what a guy_

_Ethon!_

Emerald & Lapis: Wait for us, Amy! We're coming to save you!

* * *

Amethyst: …And then, I was like, "Lapis, stir up the mud, 'cause Ethon's going in there like the pig he is!"

Ruby: Oh, that was wonderful, my darling!

Sapphire: She takes too much after you, Ruby. Amy, you shoulda jus' judo-flipped 'im over yer shoulder!

Amethyst: Tee hee! That's what Uncle Rald said!

*knock knock*

Amethyst: Who is it?

Yellow: The Potts, my dear.

Red: We thought that you might like some tea.

Amethyst: Oh, do come in!

Yellow: *opens door* Hello, child! *pours tea into the cup on top of the minimized Aquamarine*

Aquamarine: *hops over to Amethyst*

Red: Careful not to spill any, kiddo!

Amethsyt: *sips tea* Mmm, this is delicious!

Ruby: Isn't it, though?

Sapphire: Even I agree on that one.

Yellow: That was a very brave thing you did, my dear.

Amethyst: Huh? Really? But my parents are here!

Red: Oh, really? So you're the girl Ruby and Sapphire are always going on about? Nice to meet you!

Yellow: We'll see you at dinner, Amebelle!

*Red, Yellow & Aqua leave*

Ruby: Now for the fun part! What should we dress you in?

Amethyst: Oooooh! I know! I need a long-sleeved violet evening gown with puffy parts on top and a v-neck, violet heels, and an amethyst necklace!

Ruby: Excellent choice, Amy! *opens up* Second dress from the right, pink box in the bottom left corner and the lower compartment in the vanity!

Amethyst: Thank you! Oh, but maybe I should try different combinations? Squee!

Lyra: …Dinner's served. *leaves*

* * *

Drew: *pacing*

Orange: *staring*

Yellow: *lecturing* …And most importantly of all, don't lose your temper!

*door opens*

Drew: Gasp!

Lyra: Hey.

Drew: Where is she?!

Lyra: She's still upstairs. I wouldn't advise going in there if I were you.

Drew: I don't care! I'm going! *zips up stairs and knocks on doors* Get down here!

Amethyst: Oops, I lost track of time! Just give me a minute, I'm almost done! *opens door dressed in a super frilly creation*

Drew: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TOO FRILLY! *faints*

Orange: Too… much… frilly…

Lyra: …The master won't be able to dine with you tonight. And please, please change into something less girly. Goodbye.

Orange & Yellow: Bye!

*they leave*

Amethyst: Hm. Oh well. *closes door and holds another outfit up* So Papa, how do I look in the spring green dress with gold hoop earrings and yellow ballet flats?

* * *

*one hour later*

Amethyst: *steps out of room in her regular dress* That was fun! *runs down to the kitchen* Excuse me, but could I have something to eat? All that modeling has made me hungry!

Yellow: Do you hear that? She's hungry! Places, everyone!

Orange: Come on, I'll show you to the dining hall! Coming, Kagura?

Lyra: It's Cogra. And yes, I'm coming.

Orange: Um, ma chere, Mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents... your dinner! Lyra- front and center!

_Lyra: Be our guest, be our guest  
_

_Put our service to the test  
_

_Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
_

_And we provide the rest_

_RageCandyBars, hamburgers_

_Why, we only live to serve_

_Try the grey stuff, it's delicious_

_Don't believe me? Ask the dishes_

_They can sing, they can dance_

_After all, Miss, this is Kalos_

_And the dinner here is never second best_

_Go on, unfold your menu_

_Take a glance and then you'll_

_Be our guest_

_Oui, be our guest_

_Be our guest_

_Orange & Dex Holders: Beef ragout, cheese souffle_

_Pie and pudding "en flambe"_

_Lyra: We'll prepare and serve with flair_

_A culinary cabaret_

_You're alone and you're scared_

_But the banquet's all prepared_

_No one's gloomy or complaining_

_While the flatware's entertaining_

_Orange: We tell jokes, I do tricks_

_With my fellow candlesticks_

_Dex Holders: And it's all in perfect taste, that you can bet_

_Come on and lift your glass_

_You've won your own free pass_

_To be our guest_

_Lyra: If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest_

_Orange & Dex Holders: Be our guest_

_Be our guest_

_Be our guest_

_Lyra: Life is so unnerving_

_For a servant who's not serving_

_She's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

_Ah, those good old days when we were useful_

_Suddenly those good old days are gone_

_Ten years we've been rusting_

_Needing so much more than dusting_

_Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills_

_Most days we just lay around the castle_

_Flabby, fat, and lazy_

_You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

_Red & Yellow: It's a guest, it's a guest_

_Sakes alive, well, I'll be blessed_

_Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_

_We've had the napkins freshly pressed_

_With dessert, she'll want tea_

_And dear, that's fine with us_

_While the cups do their soft-shoein'_

_I'll (He'll) be bubbling, I'll (She'll) be brewing_

_We'll get warm, piping hot  
_

_Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
_

_Clean it up! We want the company impressed  
_

_We've got a lot to do  
_

_Is it one lump or two?  
_

_For you, our guest_

_Dex Holders: She's our guest_

_Red & Yellow: She's our guest_

_Dex Holders: She's our guest_

_Be our guest, be our guest_

_Our command is your request_

_It's been years since we've had anybody here_

_And we're obsessed_

_With your meal, with your ease_

_Yes, indeed, we aim to please_

_While the candlelight's still glowing_

_Let us help you, we'll keep going_

_Lyra, Orange & Dex Holders: Course by course, one by one_

_Till you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"_

_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up_

_But for now, let's eat up_

_Be our guest_

_Be our guest_

_Be our guest_

_Please, be our guest_

Amethyst: Goodness, that was fabulous! Cogra, you're such a good singer!

Lyra: It's to make up for Ethan's terrible voice. Now, off to bed with you. It's late.

Amethyst: After such a fantabulous show? Not a chance! C'mon, I'd like to explore!

Orange: Um, okay, I'll find someone to give you a tour-

Lyra: I'll do it.

Amethyst: You would?!

Lyra: Well, we can't have you wandering wherever you please, can we? Come along now.

* * *

Lyra: These are Baroques. They were very expensive. They're very valuable. DON'T GO UP THOSE STAIRS!

Amethyst: Why?

Lyra: Um… _C'mon, Ly! Think fast!_ Would you like to see the library? We have shelf upon shelf of books about fashion design, fashion history, sewing techniques…

Amethyst: Lead the way!

Lyra: _Phew._ It's over this way! *runs off towars library*

Amethyst: …not. *climbs stairs* *goes into room* Huh. Pretty shabby place. Still, it must have been glamorous before it was destroyed. Huh? What's that? Oooh! A rose! *takes glass dome off and reaches for it*

Drew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Amethyst: Gesundheit.

Drew: Thanks. Close the window, would you? It's freezing in here!

Amethyst: Sure. *closes window* So why did you tell me not to come here?

Drew: Because you aren't supposed to touch the rose. Something terrible could happen!

Amethyst: Well you could've just told me!

Drew: Sorry. Geez. Could you leave now?

Amethyst: Yeah, yeah. See ya later. *wanders away*

Drew: Weirdo.

* * *

*one hour later*  
Amethyst: I'm booooooooooooooored. I'm going for a ride, okay? Be back soon!

Orange & Lyra: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Amethyst: *rides away on Popo*

Lyra: The Master's not gonna be happy.

Orange: You're right. Shall we round everyone up and take shelter in the shed?

Lyra: Let's. *they gather everyone and hide in the shed*

* * *

Amethyst: *whistling* Man, the snow makes everything look positively beautiful! I should base a design on it!

Eno & Doom: GROWR!

Amethyst: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *rides Popo away as fast as possible*

Eno & Doom: *nipping at her*

Popo: *gets stuck- the whatchamacallit worn under the seat catches on a bramble*

Amethyst: GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Eno & Doom: *look like they're gonna eat her*

Drew: YAAAAAARGH! *tosses them away*

Lapis & Garnet: *twitch!*

Drew: *faints*

Amethyst: Great. Now I have to drag him back to the castle. Come on, Popo, let's get him back.

* * *

Amethyst: Hold still; I've gotta clean the wound.

Drew: OWOWOWOWOW!

Amethyst: Oh, be quiet, you big baby! It just stings a little!

Red: I don't get it. Why doesn't Yellow heal him?

Yellow: It's part of the play, Red. He isn't really hurt. _I think… Considering how overprotective Lapis and Garnet are, __probably not._

Amethyst: Thank you for saving me, by the way. You were fabulous!

Ruby: See, Sapphire? She, unlike you, has civilized manners.

Sapphire: Oh, shut yer trap. I behaved durin' our weddin' din't I?

Ruby: True.

Drew: Uh… you're welcome?

* * *

Green: I don't usually do house calls, Ethon, so make this short.

Ethan: *plops a sack of gold coins in front of him*

Green: If you think that'll work-

Blue: *grabs sack* We'll do it, won't we Greenie?

Green: Whatever.

Ethan: So listen up. I wanna marry Amebelle, but she needs some persuasion. Everyone knows her uncle's a lunatic, right?

Green: Emaurice is harmless.

Ethan: Yeah, well, Amebelle would do anything for her uncle.

Omega: Yeah, even marry _him! _*points at Ethan*

Green: I get it. You want us to lock Emaurice in the asylum unless Amebelle agrees to marry you.

Ethan: In a nutshell.

Green: That's despicable. We-

Blue: -will do it if you give us ten times this amount of gold!

Green: Tch. Pesky woman.

Ethan: Deal!

Green: Sigh. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Emerald: Lapis, have you got everything?

Lapis: All packed and ready, uncle!

Emerald: Great. Let's MOVE OUT!

Lapis & Emerald: *go charging in the direction of the castle*

Ethan: *opens door* Hellooooooo? Amy? You home?

Omega: Guess they're not. Let's leave!

Ethan: They have to come back sometime. Stay here and notify me if there are any changes! See ya!

Omega: I hate this guy.

* * *

Drew: Sigh. I've never felt this way about anyone before… I wanna do something for her! …But what?

Lyra & Turquoise: *exchange glances*

Orange: *totally clueless*

* * *

Drew: Close your eyes, okay?

Amethyst: Why?

Drew: It's a surprise! Just do it, okay?

Amethyst: Fine. *closes eyes*

Drew: *leads her into huge room and opens curtains, revealing a gargantuan library* Okay, open them!

Amethyst: Wha- Incredible! I've never seen so many books in one place save for Grandmaster's castle, and that was when I was five!

Drew: You… You like it?

Amethyst: Like it? I love it!

Drew: Then it's yours! All of it!

Amethyst: Really? Oh, thank you! *takes his hands*

Turquoise: See? Told you it would work!

Yellow: And you were right!

Orange: How exciting!

Red: Got that right!

Aquamarine: What? What's going on?

Lyra: *smiles* You'll see, Aqua. You'll see.

Aquamarine: Well I don't see! Someone tell me what's going on!

Yellow: All in good time, all in good time.

*little video of 'moments' starts playing, courtesy of the combined efforts of Gabby and Ty (what? You thought I forgot about them?)*

_Amethyst: There's something sweet and almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

_And now he's dear and so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

_Drew: She glanced this way, I thought I saw_

_And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw_

_No, it can't be, I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before_

_Amethyst: New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

_Orange: Well, who'd have thought?_

_Yellow: Well, bless my soul!_

_Lyra: Well, who'd have known?_

_Yellow: Well, who indeed?_

_Turquoise: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

_Yellow: It's so peculiar!_

_Turquoise, Lyra & Yellow: We'll wait and see_

_A few days more_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

_Lyra: You know perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before_

Aquamarine: What?_  
_

_Yellow: There may be something there that wasn't there before_

Aquamarine: What's there, Auntie?

Red: We'll tell you when you're older, okay?

Aquamarine: But uncle! I wanna know now!

* * *

Lyra: Hm… the way things are going, we'll all be human again before we know it!

_Orange: Aaah...human again  
_

_Yellow: Human again  
_

_Orange: Yes, think of what that means!  
_

_I'll be training again  
_

_Challenging again  
_

_With a poke ball in each hand  
_

_When I'm human again  
_

_Only human again  
_

_Racing and traveling all over the land  
_

_I'll be battling again  
_

_Oh, yes, battling again  
_

_Red: Which should cause sev'ral champions alarm!  
_

_Aquamarine: I'll hop down off the shelf  
_

_Orange: And yeah, be myself  
_

_Aquamarine: __I can't wait to be human again  
_

_Ruby, Yellow, Red & Blue: When we're human again  
_

_Only human again  
_

_When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more  
_

_Aquamarine: Little push, little shove  
_

_They could whoosh fall in love!  
_

_Turquoise: Ah, cherie, won't it all be top-drawer  
_

_I'll go to the mall  
_

_And I won't be so small  
_

_Why, I'll easily fill up the Furfrou  
_

_I'll exude savior-faire  
_

_I'll wear gowns! I'll have hair!  
_

_It's my prayer to be human again  
_

_Lyra: When I'm human again  
_

_Only human again  
_

_When the world once more making sense  
_

_I'll unwind for a change  
_

_Orange: Really? That'd be strange!  
_

_Lyra: Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?  
_

_In a shack by the sea  
_

_I'll sit back sipping tea  
_

_Let my early retirement commence  
_

_Far from flirting fools wielding pool cues  
_

_I'll get down to brass tacks and relax!  
_

_All: When I'm human again  
_

_So sweep the dust from the floor!  
_

_Let's let some light in the room!  
_

_I can feel, I can tell  
_

_Someone might break the spell  
_

_Any day now!  
_

_Orange: Shine up the brass on the door!  
_

_Turquoise: Alert the dustpail and the broom!  
_

_All: If all goes as planned  
_

_Our time may be at hand  
_

_Any day now!  
_

_Yellow, Turquoise & Sapphire: Open the shutters and let in some air  
_

_Yellow: Put these here and put those over there  
_

_All: Sweep up the years  
_

_Of sadness and tears  
_

_And throw them away!  
_

Amethyst: "When Guenevire heard that Arthur was slain, she went away to a convent, and no one could make her smile again." The end.

Drew: What a beautiful story

Amethyst: Oh, I knew you would like it! I would like to ask you something.

Drew: What's that?

Amethyst: A second chance. Would you have dinner with me tonight?

Drew: Huh? Me? You? Well, that would be, I mean - Oh, yes!_  
_

_All: When we're human again  
_

_Only human again  
_

_When the girl fin'lly sets us all free  
_

_Cheeks a-bloomin' again  
_

_We're assumin' again  
_

_We'll resume our long lost joie de vie  
_

_We'll be playin' again  
_

_Holidayin' again  
_

_And we're prayin' it's A-S-A-P  
_

_When we cast off this pall  
_

_We'll stand straight, we'll walk tall  
_

_When we're all that we were  
_

_Thanks to him, thanks to her  
_

_Coming closer and closer  
_

_And closer and...  
_

_We'll be dancing again!  
_

_We'll be twirling again!  
_

_We'll be whirling around with such ease  
_

_When we're human again  
_

_Only human again  
_

_We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes  
_

_We'll be floating again!  
_

_We'll be gliding again!  
_

_Stepping, striding as fine as you please  
_

_Like a real human does  
_

_I'll be all that I was  
_

_On that glorious morn  
_

_When we're fin'lly reborn  
_

_And we're all of us human again!_

* * *

Orange: You can do this, man!

Drew: I can do this!

Orange: You must be brave!

Drew: I must be brave!

Garnet: I'm done his hair. Snicker!

Orange: Er… You look…

Drew: …Stupid.

Red: Sadly, yes.

Ruby: A little of the top, Garnet! And let nature run its course with the beard!

Lyra: Your lady awaits, sir.

Amethyst: *exits her room while Turquoise congratulates her in the background for the outfit she picked*

Amethyst & Drew: *curtsy/bow to each other and seat themselves at the dining table*

_Yellow: __Tale as old as time,  
_

_True as it can be.  
_

_Barely even friends,  
_

_Then somebody bends  
_

_Unexpectedly._

_Red: Just a little change,  
_

_Small, to say the least.  
_

_Both a little scared,  
_

_Neither one prepared,  
_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Red & Yellow: Ever just the same.  
_

_Ever a surprise.  
_

_Ever as before,  
_

_Ever just as sure  
_

_As the sun will rise._

_Yellow: Tale as old as time  
_

_Tune as old as song.  
_

_Bittersweet and strange,  
_

_Finding you can change,_

_Learning you were wrong._

_Red: Certain as the sun  
_

_Rising in the East.  
_

_Tale as old as time,  
_

_Song as old as rhyme.  
_

_Beauty and the Beast._

_Yellow & Red: Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme,  
_

_Beauty and the Beast._

Yellow: Off to the cupboard with you now, Aqua. It's past your bedtime. Goodnight, love.

Aquamarine: Goodnight, Auntie. Goodnight, Uncle.

Red: G'night, Aqua.

Drew: *leads Amethyst outside* Amebelle…

Amethyst: Just call me Amy.

Drew: Okay. Amy, are you happy here?

Amethyst: Yes…

Drew: What? What's the matter?

Amethyst: I wish I could see my uncle and brother again. Lapis, not Garnet.

Drew: Hm… Oh! I know! There's a way! This mirror will show them to you!

Amethyst: I wish to see my uncle and elder brown-haired brother, please.

Mirror: *shows image*

Amethyst: Yikes. They don't look so good.

Drew: … You're free to go.

Amethyst: Great, thanks! Hang on, Uncle, Lapis! I'm coming! Oh- thank you for lending me the mirror.

Drew: You can keep it. As… as a reminder of me.

Amethyst: What, you think I'm just going to run off on you just like that? I'll rescue them, go home to get some personal belongings, and bring them back here! Besides, my parents are here in case you haven't noticed! Bye for now!

Drew: Yeah… bye…

* * *

Amethyst: Uncle! Lapis! Where are you two?!

Lapis: …Amy…? We're… over… here…

Amethyst: Great!

* * *

Emerald: Ugh…

Amethyst: Ah, you're awake!

Lapis: 'Bout time, old coot.

Emerald: Amy! How did you escape from that horrible beast?!

Amethyst: I didn't. He let me go. As of a few hours ago, I'm a free woman!

Emerald: I don't believe it!

Lapis: Believe it, old timer. She told me herself, and Amy doesn't lie about stuff like this.

Emerald: Not you, too, Lapis!

Lapis: And it turns out Mama, Papa and Garnet are there, so we're goin' back. And you can't stop us.

Emerald: But…! But…!

Amethyst's Bag: *wriggle wriggle*

Aquamarine: *pops out of bag* Phew! I was suffocating in there! Hi!

Emerald: Heh! Never thought I'd see you again, little fella!

Aquamarine: Amebelle, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?

Amethyst: Of course I like you! I'm going back as soon as I gather a few possesions!

*door knocks*

Amethyst: Can I help you?

Green: I regret to inform you that we've come to collect your uncle and put him in the asylum.

Amethyst: My uncle's not crazy!

Green: Hey, I know he's not. My daughter wrote me about the spell that turned the prince into a beast. She worked at the castle; she was a maid called Tutu.

Amethyst: Oh, I know Tutu! She a fabulous hair stylist! So why are you taking my uncle away?

Green: Hey, blame the pesky woman over there. It's her fault.

Amethyst: Madame Blue! I'll have you know that my family and I were heading towards your daughter's workplace, but we can't now that you're forcing your husband to arrest us!

Blue: You.. You know where Tutu is…? Please… take me to her… take me to my little girl… *starts sobbing*

Green: Alright, Rapidash, set course for the Beast's castle. *glances at Amethyst* You and your family have five minutes to-

Amethyst: What are you waiting for?

Lapis: Let's get going!

Emerald: Mush, Rapidash! Mush!

Green: *sweatdrop* …Right. Let's go.

Ethan**:** Well, if Green's confirmed what she said… The Beast will make off with your children!_  
_

Sevii Island Jerks**:** *gasp*

Ethan: He'll come after them in the night!

Amethyst: No!

Ethan: We're not safe till his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the Beast!

Sevii Island Jerks: Kill him!  
_  
Sevii Island Jerk #1: We're not safe until he's dead  
_

_Sevii Island Jerk #2: He'll come stalking us at night  
_

_Sevii Island Jerk __female__: Set to sacrifice our children  
_

_To his monstrous appetite  
_

_Sevii Island Jerk #3: He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free_

_Ethan: So it's time to take some action, boys_

_It's time to follow me_

_Through the mist_

_Through the woods_

_Through the darkness and the shadows_

_It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride_

_Say a prayer_

_Then we're there_

_At the drawbridge of a castle_

_And there's something truly terrible inside_

_It's a beast_

_He's got fangs_

_Razor sharp ones_

_Massive paws_

_Killer claws for the feast_

_Hear him roar_

_See him foam_

_But we're not coming home_

_Till he's dead_

_Good and dead_

_Kill the Beast!_

Amethyst: No! I won't let you do this!

Ethan: If you're not with us, you're against us! Bring the old man, his nephew, and the asylum bosses!

Emerald: Get your hands off me!

Lapis: LEMME GO!

Blue: UNHAND ME, FIEND! I'M A LADY!

Green: Pesky woman…

Ethan: We can't have them running off to warn the creature.

Amethyst: Let us out!

Ethan: We'll rid the village of this Beast. Who's with me?_  
_

Sevii Island Jerks: I am! I am! I am!

_Light your torch_

_Mount your horse_

_Ethan: Screw your courage to the sticking place_

_Sevii Island Jerks: We're counting on Ethon to lead the way_

_Through a mist_

_Through a wood_

_Where within a haunted castle_

_Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day_

_It's a beast_

_One as tall as a mountain_

_We won't rest_

_Till he's good and deceased_

_Sally forth_

_Tally ho_

_Grab your sword_

_Grab your bow_

_Praise the Arceus and here we go!_

Ethan: We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!

Amethyst: I have to warn the Beast! This is all my fault! Oh, Uncle, Lapis, what are we going to do?

Emerald: Now, now, we'll think of something.

Lapis: Yeah, calm down, sis!_  
_

_Sevii Island Jerks: We don't like  
_

_What we please 'cause we're insensitive jerks like that (Sevii Island Jerks: What'd we ever do to you?! Petal: Hmph. __Notice that you're all the ones that chased after Red, Green and Blue when Giovanni went looking for Silver. Serves you right.)  
_

_In fact it scares us  
_

_And this monster is mysterious at least_

_Bring your guns_

_Bring your knives_

_Save your children and your wives_

_We'll save our village and our lives_

_We'll kill the Beast!_

Lyra: I knew it! I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up.

Orange: Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all... Could it be?

Yellow: Is it she?

Turquoise: Sacre bleu! Invaders!

Lyra: Encroachers!

Yellow: And they have the mirror!

Lyra: Warn the Master!

Red: If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them.

Orange: Who's with us?

Castle Residents: WE ARE!

Ethan: Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the Beast is mine!  
_  
Objects  
_

_Hearts ablaze  
_

_Banners high  
_

_We go marching into battle  
_

_Unafraid although the danger just increased_

_Sevii Island Residents: Raise the flag_

_Sing the song_

_Here we come, we're fifty strong_

_And fifty Kalosianmen can't be wrong_

_Let's kill the Beast!_

Yellow: Pardon me, Master.

Drew: Yeah?

Yellow: The castle is under attack!  
_  
Sevii Island Jerks: Kill the Beast!  
_

_Kill the Beast!_

Orange: This isn't working!

Turquoise: Lumiorange, we've gotta do something!

Orange: Wait, I know!  
_  
Sevii Island Jerks: Kill the Beast!  
_

_Kill the Beast!_

Yellow: What shall we do, Master?

Drew: We fight, of course!

_Sevii Island Jerks: Kill the Beast!_

_Kill the Beast!_

_Kill the Beast!_

Sevii Island Jerks: *break in and start looking around*

Omega: *grabs an oh-so-conveniently placed candle*

Orange: NOW!

All Castle Residents: CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE! *attack*

Orange: *burning them. 'Cause he's a candle like that*

Turquoise: OOOOOOOOOOOH! BURRRRRRRRRRRRRN! *tickling 'em. She's a feather duster!*

Yellow & Red: Scald! *scalding them*

Lyra: … *busts out the ninja moves*

Ruby: IN THE NAME OF FASHIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! *dresses 'em in, well, dresses* Tra la la~

Sapphire: *somehow in her human form instead of being a bedframe* YAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *punches their lights out*

Drew: *follows suit, then grabs Sapphire who is in bedframe form again* LOGALOGALOGALOGALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG! *throws her at them*

Sapphire: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Aquamarine: *hops onto wood chopper-upper- you forgot about the thang, dintcha?* This'll do nicely! *busts 'em out*

Amethyst: There's no time to waste! *runs faster than her mother to the castle in record time*

* * *

Lyra: Elmekia Lance! *throws a glowing yellow lance thing*

Amethyst: *sneaks in from behind* FOR REDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL! *starts bashing the idiots*

Lapis: Yo, Ly!

Lyra: It's about time, numbskull! Gimme a hand here! *mutters* When all this is over, I'mma send Ethan to the hospital…

Lapis: Freeze Arrow! *throws an arrow-shaped icicle*

Lyra: Flare Arrow! *throws an arrow-shaped beam of fire*

Both: FIREBALL! BURST RONDO!

Amethyst: Papa!

Ruby: Yeah!

Amethyst & Ruby: STRING CHI ATTACK! *manipulate enemies with string*

Sevii Island Jerks: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *run away*

Drew: And stay out, idiots! *turns to everyone else* Nice work, guys!

Ethan: Amebelle! Come to me! We shall flee this dark, dank, miserable castle together!

Amebelle: As if, goggles boy.

Lyra: *cracks knuckles* Ethan…

Lapis: *facepalms and cracks knuckles* Idiot…

Drew: *glares* You. Me. Outside. Now.

Ethan: Ulp…

*outside*

Drew: Is he tied up tightly, Ruby?

Ruby: With the best knot I know!

Drew: Good. First me, then Lapis, then Lyra. *beats the stuffing out of Ethan*

Lapis: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *punches him* Okay, I'm done.

Ethan: That was you going _easy_ on me? Ow…

Lyra: *think of the most painful thing you can think of that Yellow and Akai can easily repair. Then multiply the pain by a hundred*

Ethan: I'M BLASTING OFF FOR THE FIRST TIME!

Amethyst: *smiles* I love you, Beast. Thanks for defending my honor.

*final rose petal drops*

Drew: …

Amethyst: …

Orange: …

Lyra: …

Yellow: …

Red: …

Turquoise: …

Aquamarine: …

Ruby: …

Sapphire: …

Lapis: …

Garnet: …

Emerald: …

Sapphire: YO, AIN'T SOMETHIN' S'POSED TA HAPPEN NOW?!

Petal: Hold your Ponyta, Sapphire. I just made a last minute change to the script, so the way they transform won't be like in the movie. Introducing the enchantress!

*Kricketot chirp*

Petal: I said, introducing the enchantress!

*Kricketune chirp*

Petal: Ugh, you know what? Alabaster will say it.

Alabaster: INTRODUCING THE ENCHANTRESS!

Blue: Sorry I'm late, folks!

Turquoise: Mom?!

Green: Pesky woman. It's about time.

Blue: Hush now, I'm playing the enchantress, not the asylum guy's wife! Ahem, so, Prince, you finally learned to love and have been given love in return, correct?

Drew: This is so anticlimatic… Yes, that's correct.

Blue: Great! *hits him with a baseball bat*

Drew: OW!

Blue: Oops, I forgot to say the magic words! *hits him again* Bippity boppity boo!

Amethyst: Isn't that from Cinderella? And what's with the baseball bat wand?

Aquamarine: Amy, I learned a long time ago that it's best to just smile and nod.

Drew: *costume disappears, and now he's wearing prince clothes* YAAAAAAAAAAAY!

*Drew and Amethyst hug*

Blue: Release the fireworks!

Adrina: Yeah, yeah… *sets them off*

Everyone else: TRANSFORM!

Orange: Yay! I'm human! And I have my pokemon!

Red: Great! Let's have a battle!

Yellow: Human again~ Only human again~

Blue: Sing it, Yellow!

Aquamarine: My family's so weird…

Lyra: … *shoves hands in her pockets*

Garnet: Hello, Ma. Hello, Pop. Hello, Lapis Lazuli. Hello, Amy. *hugs little sis*

Lapis: What, no hug for me?

Sapphire: YAAAAAAAY! I CAN HIT STUFF AGAIN!

Ruby: YAAAAAAAY! I CAN SEW AGAIN!

Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAY!

* * *

Amethyst & Drew: *waltzing*

Lyra: …

Blue: *drags Green onto the dance floor*

Ruby: *tries to convince Sapphire to dance*

Turquoise: *dancing*

Orange: *attempting to dance*

Aquamarine: Are they gonna live happily ever after, auntie?

Yellow: Of course they are.

Red: Hey, I have a question… What happened to the villagers?

Emerald: Don't know, don't care.

_Red & Yellow: Tale as old as time  
_

_True as it can be  
_

_Barely even friends  
_

_Then somebody bends  
_

_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small, to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_And ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise (Oh, oh, oh!)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_Ever just the same (Yeah)_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_And just as sure_

_As the sun will rise (Oh, oh, oh!)_

_Tale as old as time (Ooohooohooohooo)_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun (Certain as the sun)_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

_Oho, ohohoho_

_Ooohooohooohooohooo_

_Beauty and the beast_

* * *

Ethan: *lands in a garbage can* Ouch. Remind me to never anger the scriptwriters again. I hate playing the bad guy.

* * *

Amethyst smiled. "Fabulous acting, Drew. I didn't know you had it in you!"

He blushed. "A-Actually, Aunt White gave me acting lessons."

She hugged him. "I don't care. It was still fabulous."

"Tale as old as time," Turquoise sang.

"Song as old as rhyme," Blue sang.

"Beauty and the Beast," Red and Yellow finished.

Green smiled as he played his harp.

**Petal: Done!  
**

**Crystal: Well. That was certainly a lot of music.**

**Silver: Hey, I wasn't in there; I'm happy.**

**Soul: Awww, Lyra sang so well! *sighs happily*  
**

**Gold: WHY U MAKE MY KID BAD GUY?!**

**Sapphire: Talk prop'ly, Gold.**

**Ruby: Like you're one to talk…**

**Wally: Um… C-Calm down, everyone…**

**Rose: Please don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
